


Project Rainiel ITA

by Zaelit



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Avventura - Freeform, Azione, F/M, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaelit/pseuds/Zaelit
Summary: Come cambierebbe la storia di Final Fantasy VII se un'altra creatura aliena fosse caduta sul pianeta, anni fa, oltre a Jenova?Il Progetto Yoshua R porta alla creazione di una ragazza all'apparenza normale ma che, in realtà, dovrebbe incarnare il potere dei Cetra e uguagliare la forza fisica dei prodotti del Progetto Jenova.Rainiel non sa di essere nata da un esperimento, esattamente come non lo sa Sephiroth, ma i loro destini percorrono la stessa strada e sono pronti a incrociarsi.- La Fanfiction è ambientata durante le vicende di Crisis Core ma gli eventi sono stati cambiati per comodità della trama. Alcuni personaggi potrebbero risultare lievemente OOC. Vi è la presenza di coppie canon e noncanon e di personaggi OC. -
Relationships: Sephiroth/Rainiel Chanstor, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Vorrei fare una premessa per dare il benvenuto ai nuovi lettori e introdurre la mia prima fanfiction di sempre a tema Final Fantasy VII. Come mi è stato consigliato di fare, trovo giusto avvisare tutti i lettori e gli interessati riguardo alcuni fattori della storia, in maniera tale da non creare incomprensioni durante la lettura. "Project Rainiel" si colloca temporaneamente nel periodo precedente e contemporaneo alle vicende di Crisis Core, ma si discosta molto dalla storia principale. Questa scelta è dovuta al fatto che mi sono avvicinata al mondo di FF7 solo di recente, dopo aver giocato esclusivamente il Remake del gioco (che come molti già sapranno, è solo un primo episodio e non narra tutta la storia). Ho pensato di dover aspettare prima di scrivere la fanfiction, in maniera tale da informarmi nel tempo riguardo l'intera trama del videogioco, ma ho capito quasi subito che per farlo avrei dovuto attendere interi anni, quindi ho accantonato l'idea e ho deciso di informarmi tramite la visione del gameplay di Crisis Core e del film Advent Children. Proprio per questo motivo (sono nuova nel fandom, chiedo venia) ho deciso che per evitare troppi errori avrei cambiato molte parti della storia per adattarle alla mia idea, quindi se notate elementi diversi dalla trama originale (oltre ovviamente alla presenza di personaggi OC) vorrei che sapeste che è tutto dovuto a questa mia scelta. Se, comunque, volete fare osservazioni o correzioni a riguardo, accolgo sempre qualsiasi consiglio e critica costruttiva con grande piacere! Avviso anche che ho preferito creare capitoli complessivamente corti (intorno alle 1000 parole l'uno) ma molto numerosi per distribuire meglio la pubblicazione nel tempo, per cui le prime parti avranno solo scopo introduttivo e saranno, per così dire, una premessa.  
> Concludo scusandomi per la luuunga spiegazione - che però considero alquanto necessaria - e augurandovi una buona lettura. Spero che la storia possa interessarvi e appassionarvi e che vogliate lasciare qualche recensione per informarvi riguardo le vostre impressioni. Un saluto!

**\- Project Rainiel -**

* * *

****

  


**PROLOGO**  


* * *

_Duemila anni orsono, il nostro pianeta era abitato dal popolo dei Cetra. Erano esseri pacifici, dall'aspetto umano, fortemente legati alla natura. Cosa li rendeva differenti dai comuni umani? Il loro dono.  
I Cetra, oggi chiamati Antichi, possedevano il dono di comunicare direttamente con il pianeta. Potevano sentirlo, comprenderlo. E dal pianeta potevano trarre potere attraverso la preghiera.  
I Cetra vivevano in armonia con gli umani e, secondo la leggenda, li avrebbero un giorno condotti alla Terra Promessa, il nuovo mondo.  
La loro pace fu però spazzata via, eradicata dal pianeta stesso, e la razza dei Cetra conobbe il proprio crepuscolo.  
Una meteora colpì Gaia, il nostro mondo, minacciando di distruggerlo. I Cetra raccolsero le forze per difendere gli umani e il pianeta stesso e, lottando fino all'ultimo, riuscirono a sconfiggere la calamità del cielo, sigillandola nel cratere scavato dalla meteora.  
I Cetra si estinsero pian piano, lasciando che la razza umana proliferasse, costruisse, distruggesse. L'uomo si allontanava sempre di più dal suo legame con la natura o con il pianeta stesso. Ma non smise mai di cercare la Terra Promessa.  
Il meteorite che colpì Gaia non cadde accidentalmente. Vi era qualcosa al suo interno, qualcosa di molto pericoloso. Qualcosa che avrebbe segnato drastici cambiamenti in futuro.  
Un giorno, l'uomo trovò la calamità del cielo, il messia... che fosse l'ultimo dei Cetra, l'erede del pianeta stesso? I dubbi sorsero, sempre più assillanti, finché non venne fatta una nuova, cruciale scoperta.  
Una seconda meteora. Una seconda creatura, che però non aveva in alcun modo minacciato di distruggere Gaia.  
L'uomo non comprendeva. E, come sappiamo, l'uomo teme ciò che non comprende. Lo mette in gabbia. Lo studia, prova a comprenderlo. Tenta di sottometterlo al proprio volere.  
E così accadde. Le due creature furono prese in custodia, rivoltate nei laboratori. Alieni, umani, Cetra. Qualunque fosse la loro natura, l'uomo l'avrebbe scoperta._

**[ 1984. Laboratorio Shinra. ]**

Finalmente. C'era riuscito. Aveva faticato moltissimo, ma il segreto di Yoshua era finalmente suo. Il prodotto dell'esperimento... completo. Perfetto? Lo sperava vivamente. Gli occhi della Shinra erano puntati su di lui, e sui suoi progetti. Il primo era già andato a buon termine. Non era riuscito a ricreare un Cetra, ma aveva dato vita al soldato perfetto. Una macchina da guerra umana, il mostro per eccellenza. E, sapeva, per ogni mostro doveva esistere una parte contraria. Un eroe, un portatore di vita. Ecco perché aveva lavorato tanto a quel progetto, rendendolo quanto più personale possibile.  
Era lì, davanti a lui, una creatura umana in carne ed ossa, ma speciale e diversa dagli altri. Piangeva, strillava, si dimenava. Non come l'altro: era sempre stato calmo, pacato. Non l'aveva mai sentito piangere, neanche una volta. Ma non importava. Ci era riuscito. Un po' di grida... le avrebbe sopportate. Era così fiero di se stesso che avrebbe volentieri baciato il suo riflesso allo specchio. Prese la creatura fra le mani: era piccola, indifesa. Doveva ancora maturare, ma c'era tempo per quello. Ora iniziava il vero gioco... ora poteva finalmente diventare il Dio della Scienza. Poteva farcela, ne era cosciente.  
Trascorsero pochi giorni, ma furono sufficienti. Aveva già sottoposto la creatura a molti test. Voleva che sopravvivesse, ma anche che resistesse a ciò che intendeva provare.  
«Portate qui l'altro.» ordinò un giorno, impaziente come un bambino in attesa di aprire un regalo.  
Nessuna replica, solo azioni. I suoi sottoposti uscirono e tornarono velocemente, silenziosi, pronti. Con loro, un bambino.  
Teneva per mano uno degli scienziati. Era composto, ma titubante. La schiena un po' ricurva e la fronte nascosta dai capelli. Ciuffi d'argento, chiari come il pallore lunare, e occhi profondi e taglienti, di un intenso verde acqua.  
«Tienila. Non farle del male o ne pagherai le conseguenze.»  
Gli affidò la creaturina. Il bambino protese le braccia, ubbidiente, e strinse a sé quel corpicino tremante, avvolto da una copertina rosea. Era morbida, carina, ma spaventata. Perché era spaventata? Cosa le stava facendo quell'uomo?  
«Il braccio.» comandò poi l'adulto. «Sbrigati, dammi il braccio!»  
Lo fece. Immobile, lasciò che prelevassero il suo sangue senza fiatare. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire, in ogni caso? Non comprendeva ciò che lo circondava. Sentiva solo la creaturina tremare, poi piangere. La strinse più forte a sé, come se potesse proteggerla.  
L'uomo portò la siringa a un bancone. Osservò il vetrino. Rilasciò il sangue.  
Cadde. Prima una goccia, poi una seconda. Il vetrino sottostante era già coperto di sangue, ma non era il suo. Le gocce caddero e brillarono di una luce rossastra, poi presero a solidificarsi. Una piccola sfera trovò vita in quel laboratorio.  
«Questa è una...!»  
Non riuscì a resistere, era così emozionato. La toccò.  
La sfera si sgretolò sotto le sue dita.  
«Cosa...?» Batté un pugno sul tavolo. «Possibile che non serva a nulla?!» continuò a sbraitare.  
Il bambino lo osservò, immobile. Lo scrutava con i suoi occhi freddi, dietro quei capelli d'argento.  
«No, no. Ha sicuramente funzionato. Ci vuole solo più tempo. E un luogo più sicuro.»  
Lo scienziato rise. Poi guardò il bambino.  
«Dammela.»  
Tirò a sé la creaturina.  
Il bambino avrebbe voluto fermarlo. Rischiava di farle del male.  
«Dammi quella bambina, ho detto!» ribadì.  
Ubbidì all'ordine. Con odio profondo. Come poteva un bambino così piccolo conoscere l'odio? Cosa gli avevano fatto?  
«Portatelo via. Ho finito con lui.» avvisò l'uomo, che si era ripreso la creatura.  
Lo strattonarono.  
«Andiamo.»  
Infine, lo portarono fuori. Non avrebbe più rivisto quella bambina per molto, molto tempo.  
Lo scienziato, invece, la cullò tra le braccia.  
«Ne sono sicuro, questa volta ne sono sicuro.» cantilenò, delirante per l'entusiasmo, «Tu sei il mio miglior risultato, piccola Rainiel.»


	2. Diventerò una SOLDIER! / Giudizio / Abbraccia i tuoi sogni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainiel, come molti altri giovani ragazzi, viene ispirata dalle gesta del famoso eroe di guerra Sephiroth e parte per raggiungere Midgar e diventare una SOLDIER. Ovviamente, verrà messa alla prova e dovrà dimostrare il suo talento. Quel che non sa è che presto conoscerà l'idolo della sua intera vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I capitoli della storia sono molto numerosi, dunque, su questo sito, unirò più capitoli in uno solo. I capitoli contenuti in questo sono:
> 
> • Capitolo 1 - Diventerò una SOLDIER!  
> • Capitolo 2 - Giudizio  
> • Capitolo 3 - Abbraccia i tuoi sogni

**Capitolo 1**

**DIVENTERÒ UNA SOLDIER!**

Era una bellissima giornata. Il sole splendeva e le ombre della piattaforma erano lontane. Darefall era una cittadina molto tranquilla. Quel giorno, più silenziosa del solito.

Tutti gli occhi erano puntati sul piccolo schermo della locanda. La televisione prendeva male il segnale, e qualcuno borbottava nervosamente.

La ragazzina si fece spazio tra la gente, non risparmiando qualche piccolo spintone, riuscendo a sgusciare via un attimo prima che gli adulti la afferrassero per il colletto della maglia. Gattonò fra le gambe dei più grandi e riuscì a raggiungere il bancone. Ci si arrampicò e sorrise quando realizzò di riuscire a vedere la televisione.

«È già iniziato?»

«Silenzio, silenzio! Arriva!»

«Ieri non hanno fatto altro che parlare di quel ragazzo. Chissà che tipo è…»

La ragazzina si mise in dito sulle labbra e soffiò. Ma perché dovevano parlare così tanto? Ecco che finalmente lo schermo iniziava a dare segnale.

Le parole del giornalista suonarono spezzate, ma ugualmente chiare a tratti.

«… che ha compiuto nobili imprese…»

Il proprietario colpì il televisore con il palmo della mano.

«… giovanissima promessa SOLDIER. Stiamo per intervistarlo. Eccolo, ci sta raggiungendo!»

Chi era più indietro si mise sulle punte dei piedi per sbirciare. In mezzo a quella folla si moriva di caldo. Erano tutti sudati e affannati, ma a nessuno importava. Tutti guardavano con il fiato sospeso la televisione.

Dopo una piccola interferenza, sullo schermo si vide apparire un giovane alto e magro, con lunghi capelli argentati raccolti in una coda di cavallo. Aveva un’aria imperturbabile e pacata, ma lo sguardo enigmatico. I suoi occhi incrociarono la telecamera dei giornalisti e brillarono freddamente, sembravano quelli di una vipera albina.

«Scusi… un’intervista...»

La TV non si decideva a trovare un equilibrio per il segnale.

«... Pur essendo così giovane, lei ha compiuto delle gesta che continuano a ispirare dozzine di altri ragazzi. Potrebbe presentarsi ai nuovi spettatori?»

Il ragazzo dagli occhi sottili batté lentamente le palpebre. Il microfono si avvicinò a lui, qualcuno alle sue spalle rise e lo spronò a parlare. Con un sospiro, lui accettò.

«Il mio nome è Sephiroth, SOLDIER prima classe.»

Non si fermò a parlare oltre. Volse le spalle ai giornalisti che presero a inseguirlo per fargli altre domande ma un gruppo di soldati impedì che lo infastidissero.

La ragazzina osservò tutta la scena, boccheggiante. Un senso di ammirazione la investì come un forte colpo di vento.

Dietro di lei, i suoi coetanei commentavano quanto visto.

«Quant'è carino! Ma tu lo hai visto? Che aria tenebrosa...» sospirava infatuata qualche ragazza.

I maschi, invece, giocherellavano con delle spade di legno intagliate per loro dai genitori.

«Possibile che a voi ragazze interessi solo quello? Sephiroth è un eroe! È fortissimo! Anch'io voglio diventare un SOLDIER come lui!»

«Con quella spada di legno? Ma fammi il piacere.»

«Facciamo così. Se diventerò un SOLDIER, mi sposerai quando saremo più grandi?»

«Uhm... ci penserò.»

La ragazzina sfilò accanto a quel gruppetto e corse verso casa, entrando energicamente e sentendo il saluto della madre che la chiamava a tavola.

«Che ti succede, Rain? Sei particolarmente vivace oggi.» le chiese il padre, sollevando gli occhi da un giornale.

Lei balzò sulla sedia del tavolo da pranzo e dondolò i piedi.

«So cosa voglio fare da grande!»

«Ah sì?» Sua madre si avvicinò e le baciò la fronte. «E cosa farai?»

«Diventerò una SOLDIER!» esclamò senza ripensamenti.

I suoi genitori si scambiarono un'occhiata.

Il padre si schiarì la voce.

«Tesoro... i SOLDIER...»

«Sono eroi! E anch'io voglio essere un'eroina!»

La madre sorrise.

«Sei molto brava nella lotta, è vero. Ma dubito che i SOLDIER accettino ragazzine nelle loro fila...»

«Vorrà dire che sarò tra le prime.»

Di nuovo il padre e la madre si osservarono a lungo per decidere insieme.

«Abbraccia i tuoi sogni, Rainiel.» sussurrò quest'ultima, carezzandole i capelli rossicci. «Se lo desideri davvero, un giorno sarai un'eroina.»

Il padre sospirò e prese posto a tavola.

«Ma adesso devi mangiare. Se non diventi più grande, non potrai entrare nei SOLDIER.»

Rainiel mostrò un sorriso a trentadue denti, afferrò cucchiaio e forchetta e iniziò ad abbuffarsi.

* * *

**Capitolo 2**

**GIUDIZIO**

Quanti anni erano passati da quando Rainiel aveva preso quella decisione? Diventare una SOLDIER... moltissima gente aveva riso di lei, l'aveva considerata folle. Non si erano mai viste molte ragazze nei SOLDIER, e diventare una di loro era un'impresa non da poco.

Si era impegnata moltissimo, si allenò tutti i giorni per anni. Era più forte di tutte le ragazze e i ragazzi della sua cittadina, più promettente di moltissimi suoi coetanei. E così i suoi genitori l'avevano lasciata partire e le avevano augurato buona fortuna.

Non aveva mai visitato Midgar prima d'allora. Dal suo arrivo, era stata sottoposta a vari tipi di test, che garantissero la sua buona salute fisica e mentale. Aveva superato anche tutti gli esami e gli allenamenti, come fossero dei provini. Poi, avevano convocato le reclute migliori nella stanza di simulazione di battaglia all'interno del palazzo Shinra. Avevano convocato lei.

Erano in molti, là dentro. Giovani da ogni dove, di tutti i tipi. C'erano gli sbruffoni e i timidi. Lei si sentiva piuttosto tranquilla. Non poteva perdere la calma se voleva abbracciare i suoi sogni.

Dei superiori li raggiunsero e spiegarono loro cosa avrebbero dovuto fare quella mattina. Le reclute si sarebbero scontrare tra loro, come in una vera guerra, e gli ultimi a rimanere in piedi avrebbero finalmente avuto una possibilità di entrare a far parte di SOLDIER.

Una battaglia tutti-contro-tutti. Doveva prepararsi.

Rainiel strinse meglio l'impugnatura delle sue due spade Aikuchi. Le aveva commissionate a un fabbro molto capace, pagando con i risparmi di una vita. Erano più lunghe e affilate di normali Aikuchi e, per questo, erano anche più letali.

Ma in quella battaglia nessuno avrebbe dovuto uccidere nessuno o avrebbe perso l'ultima occasione di diventare un eroe.

Quando i superiori lasciarono la stanza, attorno ai giovani si materializzò un campo di battaglia, una città abbandonata. Un conto alla rovescia... e la battaglia iniziò.

Spada contro spada, acciaio contro acciaio. Ognuno lottava secondo le proprie tecniche e gli insegnamenti ricevuti. Erano tutti forti e capaci.

Molti pensarono che l'unica ragazza presente potesse essere un buon bersaglio per iniziare a sfoltire il numero dei rivali, così la attaccarono.

Lei fece rimpiangere loro questa scelta. Era la migliore, in quella stanza, e forse l'aveva sempre saputo. Era più agile e forte di una persona normale, come se non fosse affatto umana. Un fulmine rosso che rimbalzava tra una superficie e l'altra, sferrando colpi a chiunque vedesse. Non ferì nessuno di loro, limitandosi a colpirli abbastanza forte da metterli fuori gioco.

E, alla fine della prova, rimase l'unica in piedi. Era stanca, sudata, a pezzi. Si gettò a terra e recuperò fiato, con il cuore che minacciava di scoppiarle nel petto.

"Ci sono riuscita?" si chiese, incredula.

«Ci sono riuscita!» si rispose poi da sola, scuotendo braccia e gambe.

La città attorno a lei svanì e si ritrovò di nuovo nel simulatore.

Un gruppo di soldati e di medici entrò e iniziò a occuparsi degli sconfitti.

Più lontano, in una stanza piena di schermi, due persone con le braccia conserte osservavano meravigliate quanto appena accaduto.

«Ha del fegato, non c'è che dire.»

«O magari è solo fortuna del principiante.»

«La fortuna non ti porta a mettere fuori gioco cinquanta uomini armati.»

L'uomo sulla sinistra, dagli occhi azzurri e i lisci capelli neri, si massaggiò il mento e continuò a difendere la ragazza.

«Ha la stoffa per diventare una SOLDIER.»

L'altro, più smilzo e dalla chioma rossiccia, sospirò.

«È una ragazzina.»

La porta alle loro spalle si aprì e un terzo uomo entrò con passo leggero. I lembi di una lunga giacca di pelle nera quasi sfioravano il suolo, gli stivali silenziosi calpestavano il pavimento in ampie falcate. Alle sue spalle, una cascata di lunghissimi capelli argentati e lisci dondolava a destra e sinistra a ogni suo passo. Aveva lo sguardo basso, pacato, che alzò solo quando raggiunse i due amici.

«Trovato qualcosa di interessante?» domandò con voce calma, fermandosi nello spazio compreso tra i due.

Quello più snello gli rivolse uno sguardo.

«Angeal mi ha proposto di guardare con lui l'ultima prova delle reclute di quest'anno.» gli spiegò.

L'altro annuì una singola volta e piegò la schiena, poggiando le mani sul tavolo davanti a lui per avvicinare il viso allo schermo.

«Sono tutti a terra. Non mi sembrano così promettenti.» commentò con delusione, sollevando un sopracciglio. «Sul serio lo trovate interessante?»

Angeal, sulla sinistra, picchiettò un dito sul monitor.

«Guarda meglio. Non sono tutti sconfitti. Vedi questa recluta?» gli indicò.

Rainiel era ancora stesa sul pavimento, un'espressione soddisfatta in volto.

Il SOLDIER mise a fuoco l'immagine.

«È... una ragazza.»

«Sentito? Anche lui la pensa come me.» gongolò l'amico dai capelli rossastri.

«Io direi di darle una possibilità. Che importa se è un maschio o una femmina? Avete visto di cosa è capace.» insisté Angeal.

L'altro gli rivolse un'occhiata vagamente rancorosa e poco dopo gli diede le spalle.

«In ogni caso, non siamo noi a decidere, giusto? È l'eroe qui presente a dover fare una scelta.»

Il corvino si volse a osservare l'ultimo arrivato.

«Genesis ha ragione. In quanto Generale, il dovere è tuo. Che ne pensi, Sephiroth?»

Il giovane uomo dai lunghi capelli argentati rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, gli occhi fissi sullo schermo, sulla figura di quella curiosa ragazza che aveva dimostrato di possedere capacità più uniche che rare.

«Le darò una possibilità. Una soltanto.» accordò, chiudendo gli occhi e ricomponendosi.

Genesis s'irrigidì ma non fiatò.

Angeal poggiò una mano sulla spalla dell'amico accanto a lui.

«Allora, che hai in mente per lei?» chiese.

Sul volto dell'altro sorse un breve sogghigno dal tono un po' arrogante.

«Lo vedrete.»

* * *

**Capitolo 3**

**ABBRACCIA I TUOI SOGNI**

Rainiel aveva ricevuto un ordine insolito. Si stava riposando in una delle camere del palazzo Shinra allestite per la permanenza temporanea delle reclute, quando alla sua porta si erano presentati dei dipendenti che le avevano detto di raggiungere il simulatore per un allenamento extra.

Lei si era preparata in tutta fretta e aveva afferrato le sue Aikuchi, trascorrendo il piccolo viaggio fino al piano del simulatore domandandosi cosa l’avrebbe aspettata questa volta.

Quando arrivò si guardò attorno: era sola. Era un po’ tardi per un allenamento, e temette di aver sbagliato luogo o di essere stata vittima di uno stupido scherzo. Raggiunta la porta del simulatore sospirò e mise le mani sui fianchi.

«Avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Questa volta ci sono cascata…»

Un piccolo altoparlante appeso a un angolo dell’entrata iniziò a trasmettere un suono, una voce.

«Entra nel simulatore, recluta Rainiel Chanstor.» ordinò qualcuno.

Rain sobbalzò, presa alla sprovvista, e si guardò attorno ansiosamente. Non vedeva telecamere attorno a sé, ma di certo erano nascoste ovunque.

Si puntò un dito sul petto.

«Dice a me…?»

«Rispondi al nome di Rainiel Chanstor?»

«Sì, sono io.»

«Allora è scontato che io mi stia riferendo a te. Entra nel simulatore.»

La porta si aprì a Rainiel camminò all’interno della sala, le mani vicine alle impugnature dei suoi pugnali. Si spaventò nuovamente quando la porta dietro di lei si chiuse, sigillandola nel simulatore.

Ben presto, l’ambiente attorno a lei si trasformò in una grande radura verdeggiante, il cielo buio sopra la sua testa. Non sapeva che posto fosse, ma sentiva odore di guai nell’aria. Un rumore lontano la spinse a estrarre le armi e a prepararsi allo scontro.

«Ma che sta succedendo…?» si chiese.

Non sapeva chi l’avesse convocata fin lì, ma la voce che le aveva parlato aveva un tono familiare, anche se non ne ricordava il possessore.

Il rumore si fece più vicino e, all’improvviso, qualcosa cadde con forza alle sue spalle, sbalzandola in aria.

Rainiel perse una delle spade e atterrò al suolo sulle ginocchia, mordendosi le labbra per sopportare il dolore. Sollevò la testa e si ritrovò davanti una macchina da guerra, un robot bellico della Shinra. Era enorme e pericoloso, pronto a scaricarle addosso i suoi proiettili.

La ragazza capì di essere nei guai. Schivò la prima raffica dell’artiglieria e si riparò dietro una roccia, cercando di pensare a un modo per sconfiggere il suo nemico.

Quando il masso iniziò a sgretolarsi, si lanciò nella foresta e lasciò che i tronchi degli alberi le facessero da scudo mentre correva. Un proiettile raggiunse la sua spalla e lei dovette fermarsi per un momento e tamponare la ferita, ma non aveva tempo da perdere.

Continuò ad aggirare la macchina da guerra e raggiunse un suo punto cieco: conficcò le lame nelle ruote per rallentare i suoi movimenti. Schivò di nuovo i suoi proiettili quando si girò e tornò a nascondersi dietro un albero.

«Siamo… Siamo sicuri che questa sia la normale procedura di iniziazione per le reclute?» commentò tra sé e sé, sarcastica.

Un attimo dopo tornò alla carica. Attaccò il nemico più volte ma non riuscì mai ad avvicinarsi abbastanza. Un altro proiettile la colpì di striscio a una gamba, bruciandole la pelle, ma lei non si diede per vinta.

Dopo svariati minuti, con un salto poderoso si arrampicò sul robot e colpì con una delle spade un serbatoio per poi raggiungere la testa della macchina e attaccarla a sua volta. L’avversario iniziò a sparare all’impazzata, in ogni direzione.

«Qui ci resto secca…» rabbrividì un attimo prima di utilizzare il robot stesso come rampa di lancio.

Spiccò un salto, atterrò a vari metri di distanza e si riparò dietro un’altra roccia.

Quando i proiettili colpirono il serbatoio della macchina da guerra, questa esplose con un frastuono orribile. Pezzi di metallo sfrecciarono in ogni direzione e Rainiel non osò lasciare il suo rifugio sicuro.

Tenendo le mani sulla testa per proteggersi, poté calmarsi solo quando il simulatore tornò a mostrarsi per quello che era, con la sua cupola azzurra e il pavimento freddo.

«Oh?»

Rainiel si rialzò, tamponando la ferita al braccio. Ora che la simulazione era terminata, sembrava farle meno male. Il sangue smise presto di scorrere, si sarebbe ripresa in fretta.

La porta del simulatore si riaprì e lei corse fuori.

«Ehy, chiunque tu sia, sei impazzito?!» sbraitò contro l’altoparlante all’ingresso. «Potevo lasciarci le penne, là dentro!»

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi la voce tornò a farsi sentire di nuovo.

«Vediamoci al piano degli uffici. Ti aspetteremo là. Non tardare.» fu l’ultima cosa che le venne detta.

Rainiel batté un piede a terra.

«Un gruppetto di SOLDIER annoiati, scommetto. Trovate così divertente prendervela con noi reclute?» continuò a colpevolizzarli, prima di raggiungere l’ascensore. «Allora va bene, arrivo subito. Vediamo che scuse mi propinerete.»

L’ascensore la portò al piano designato. Rainiel attraversò i corridoi, le cui pareti trasparenti lasciavano intravedere le luci di Midgar molti metri più in basso, e ben presto si ritrovò di fronte a tre uomini seduti comodamente attorno a un tavolo, su alcuni divani di pelle.

«Siete stati voi a chiamarmi?» sbuffò avvicinandosi. Quando lo fece, però, s’immobilizzò di colpo.

Conosceva quelle persone. Le aveva viste in televisione, anni prima. I loro volti erano su tutti i giornali.

«Siediti.» le ordinò l’uomo girato di spalle, picchiettando il bracciolo del divano accanto al suo.

Rainiel fece come richiesto e osservò allibita i tre uomini.

«Ti presento Angeal Hewley e Genesis Raphsodos. Io invece sono…»

«Sephiroth!» lo precedette la ragazza, con gli occhi brillanti di ammirazione.

Il SOLDIER la folgorò con il suo sguardo glaciale, serrando le labbra.

«Il… Generale Sephiroth. È un onore, signore.»

Genesis si fece una risata.

«Almeno è ben informata.»

Non ottenne risposta, e Sephiroth tornò ad appoggiarsi allo schienale del divano.

«Ti abbiamo convocata al simulatore per testare le tue abilità. Non abbiamo potuto fare a meno di notarti durante l’ultima prova sostenuta.» le spiegò.

Rainiel provò il desiderio di svanire di colpo. Si era rivolta con un tono tutt’altro che adeguato a loro, davanti all’altoparlante.

Angeal continuò il discorso.

«Riteniamo che tu possa entrare a far parte di SOLDIER, giovane Rainiel. Risultati come i tuoi non si erano mai visti prima.»

«Loro… ritengono.» lo corresse Genesis, annoiato. «E non è la prima volta che si vede qualcosa del genere. Sephiroth ha superato la stessa prova con risultati simili, anni fa.»

«Appunto.» insisté Angeal, «Stiamo parlando di Sephiroth. Il miglior SOLDIER che si conosca.»

«Miglior SOLDIER…» borbottò sottovoce Genesis, per poi abbandonare il discorso.

Sephiroth continuò a scrutare la ragazza.

«Giusto perché tu lo sappia, hai superato la prova. È vero, i SOLDIER rappresentano un’élite di guerrieri prevalentemente maschi, ma il genere c’entra ben poco con il talento. E le tue capacità mi soddisfano.» la informò in tutta calma.

Rainiel, al contrario, tremava per l’emozione.

«Quel che sto cercando di spiegarti…» Sephiroth sospirò, sperando di non pentirsi di quella scelta, «È che ti ho raccomandata per la terza classe. A breve verrai promossa a SOLDIER. E sono sicuro…» si voltò verso l’amico dai capelli rossicci, «che a Genesis farà bene avere un’apprendista.»

In coro, Rainiel e Genesis spalancarono gli occhi e lanciarono un’esclamazione.

«Come?!»

Angeal rise di gusto e, chiusa la mano a pugno, sollevò un pollice.

«Benvenuta nei SOLDIER, Rainiel. Ora inizia la vera fatica!»

La ragazza percepì il tempo rallentare, il cuore saltare un battito.

C’era riuscita. Aveva coronato il suo sogno. Ma la vera avventura aveva inizio adesso.


	3. La scalata / Nuova Missione / Mentore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con il passare del tempo, Genesis e Angeal scompaiono uno dopo l'altro. Rainiel e Zack dovranno affrontare una missione molto pericolosa da soli, ma potrebbero incontrare un eroe inaspettato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I capitoli contenuti in questo sono:  
> • Capitolo 4: La scalata  
> • Capitolo 5: Nuova missione  
> • Capitolo 6: Mentore

**Capitolo 4**

**LA SCALATA**

I sogni non sempre si realizzano. E non sempre, quando si realizzano, si rivelano essere come ce li aspettiamo.

Per Rainiel non fu tanto diverso: credeva che diventare l’allieva di Genesis, uno dei migliori amici del generale Sephiroth, nonché uno dei SOLDIER più forti e famosi di sempre, sarebbe stato un onore e un grande passo avanti nella sua carriera da guerriera. Lo aveva detto anche ai suoi genitori, per telefono. Non li vedeva già da un mese, quando venne assegnata a Genesis come apprendista, e non li avrebbe rivisti per ancora molto tempo. Darefall era una cittadina lontana e arrivare fin lì da Midgar avrebbe richiesto interi giorni di viaggio e dei costi non da poco. Loro, però, erano felicissimi per lei: finalmente era diventata una SOLDIER di terza classe. Con lei vi erano anche molte altre reclute, ma erano ancora più numeri coloro che non ce l’avevano fatta. Tutto sommato, la sua carriera era decollata nel migliore dei modi e stava per iniziare la scalata che l’avrebbe portata a entrare a far parte della prima classe. Non sarebbe stato facile, ma non importava. Lei doveva riuscirci comunque.

La voce del suo successo si sparse a Darefall e questo la ricoprì d’orgoglio. Era la prima SOLDIER donna di cui avessero notizie, un primato per lei molto importante.

Ben poco sapeva, in realtà, di come si sarebbe trasformata la situazione d’oro nella quale credeva di poter finalmente sguazzare.

Genesis era un maestro assente, chiaramente svogliato. Non aveva nessuna voglia di allenare qualcun altro oltre sé stesso. La maggior parte delle volte non si presentava agli allenamenti e, quando Rainiel riusciva a incontrarlo, lui era sempre immerso nella lettura di un’opera intitolata Loveless. La recitava ad alta voce, perduto in pensieri confusi, senza dare retta al resto del mondo che lo circondava.

La allenò per qualche settimana, poi iniziò a non presentarsi. Nel giro di qualche mese, Rainiel non ebbe più occasione di allenarsi con lui. Infine, dopo qualche tempo, Genesis scomparve del tutto.

Girava voce che avesse disertato la Shinra e i SOLDIER, ma non si ebbero altre notizie di lui.

Rainiel era confusa, quasi si sentiva in colpa per quanto accaduto. Le vennero fatte domande di tutti i tipi, domande alle quali non sapeva come rispondere.

Un giorno, mentre attraversava i corridoi del piano delle camere dedite all’alloggio dei SOLDIER, un curioso ragazzo si fermò a parlare con lei.

«Tu sei Rainiel, non è vero?» domandò bloccandola nel bel mezzo di un corridoio.

Lei lo osservò dal basso, confusa.

«Ci conosciamo…?»

«Non proprio. Diciamo che io conosco te. A dire il vero qui ti conoscono un po’ tutti. Sei una delle prime ragazze in SOLDIER, di terza classe, l’allieva di Genesis!»

Il ragazzo aveva folti capelli neri un po’ disordinati e grandi occhi vivaci e azzurri.

«Ascolta… non so dove sia andato Genesis, se è questo che vuoi chiedermi.» sospirò lei, ormai abituata a quelle domande.

Lui scosse la testa e le mani davanti a sé.

«Oh, no no! Non avevo neanche pensato di chiedertelo. Piuttosto, avevo in mente un’idea. Se conosci Genesis, probabilmente conosci anche Angeal, giusto?»

Rainiel piegò il capo, confusa ma interessata.

«Certamente. Fa parte del grande trio dei SOLDIER. Anche se adesso non è più un trio.»

«Proprio lui. Ecco… io sono il suo apprendista!»

Il ragazzo si massaggiò il retro della nuca, con un sorrisetto in volto.

Rainiel batté rapidamente le ciglia.

«Dici sul serio? Non sapevo che avesse un allievo…»

«Potrebbe averne due, però!» continuò lui, «Il tuo potenziale sarebbe sprecato, senza un mentore formidabile. So che sei una guerriera promettente che potrebbe riuscire ad arrivare in prima classe, quindi… potrei chiedere ad Angeal di allenare anche te!» propose.

La ragazza avrebbe voluto fare un salto di gioia.

«Lo faresti davvero?!»

«Certo che sì! E poi mi farebbe comodo avere qualcuno con cui allenarmi oltre ad Angeal!»

«Sarebbe fantastico! Ti ringrazio davvero, uhm… ecco… scusami, ma credo di aver dimenticato il tuo nome…»

«Ah, colpa mia! Non mi sono affatto presentato!»

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri le porse una mano.

«Mi chiamo Zack Fair, piacere di conoscerti!»

Lei gli strinse la mano, allegramente.

«Be’, mi conosci già… ma ad ogni modo io sono Rainiel Chanstor. Il piacere è tutto mio!»

Quell’incontro segnò l’inizio di un’importante e duratura amicizia. Quando Angeal accettò la proposta del suo allievo, i due giovani SOLDIER iniziarono ad allenarsi insieme e a raffinare le loro abilità. In breve tempo entrambi riuscirono a essere promossi alla seconda classe di SOLDIER, ottenendo importanti riconoscimenti.

Iniziarono anche le prime missioni, e ottennero i primi successi.

In pochi anni di carriera, Rainiel iniziò a farsi conoscere a Midgar non solo come una delle poche ragazze SOLDIER, ma anche come una guerriera promettente e capace di compiere grandi imprese.

Zack diventò il suo migliore amico, ma Rainiel conobbe anche altre persone all’interno del palazzo Shinra, che si trasformò nella sua casa primaria.

Fece amicizia con una recluta dei Turks di nome Vaneja, che però riusciva a vedere di rado a causa degli allenamenti, e con un’apprendista scienziata e assistente di laboratorio chiamata Jadin. Le tre ragazze erano molto legate e, a volte, riuscivano a trovare un po’ di tempo per raggiungere il centro città e fare un po’ di compere insieme.

Un’altra persona che Rainiel incontrò fu un ragazzo più giovane, Cloud Strife. Condivideva molto con il giovane soldato: entrambi provenivano da una piccola cittadina lontana da Midgar ed entrambi erano stati ispirati dalle gesta dell’eroe Sephiroth, così avevano deciso di tentare di diventare SOLDIER.

Purtroppo, però, Cloud aveva fallito ed era stato arruolato come un semplice fante, anche se Rainiel era sicura che un giorno sarebbe riuscito a entrare a fare parte della sua divisione.

Furono anni sereni, ricchi d’impegno e di grandi soddisfazioni, e poi… la situazione precipitò di nuovo.

Anche Angeal disertò e scomparve. Impossibile capire il perché, ma il suo allontanamento turbò molto Zack, che partì svariate volte in missioni che spesso comprendevano la sua ricerca. Qualche volta venne persino affiancato da Sephiroth.

Non molto tempo dopo, Genesis e Angeal vennero considerati dispersi e Zack tornò a Midgar a mani vuote, senza mai raccontare troppo riguardo le esperienze vissute.

Stavolta, sia lui che Rainiel si erano ritrovati senza un mentore, ma le loro abilità erano già maturate abbastanza da permettere loro di avanzare tra i ranghi della divisione SOLDIER autonomamente.

Trascorsero interi anni dalla promozione a SOLDIER di Rainiel, anni che trascorsero rapidi come rapida scorre l’acqua di un torrente.

Tutto sommato, la ragazza sentiva di poter continuare a inseguire il suo nuovo sogno, quello di diventare una SOLDIER di prima classe.

Sperò più volte, comunque, di avere notizie dell’eroe che l’aveva ispirata.

Non aveva più parlato con Sephiroth da quando l’aveva resa l’allieva di Genesis, anche se era stato proprio lui a raccomandarla come SOLDIER.

Quell’uomo sembrava vivere in una dimensione isolata dal resto del mondo, all’interno di una cupola di fitto mistero. Sembrava una macchina da guerra, nata solo per combattere. Come se non avesse emozioni.

Rainiel avrebbe davvero voluto confrontarsi con lui, che era stato il suo idolo sin da quando era una bambina. Sentiva quasi come se una sorta di flebile legame lo avvicinasse a quell’uomo, come se i loro destini stessero per collidere.

Ancora una volta, il suo intuito dimostrò di avere ragione.

Un giorno ricevette una missione diversa dalle altre, una che avrebbe messo in moto una serie di eventi molto significativi.

* * *

**Capitolo 5**

**NUOVA MISSIONE**

La missione richiedeva massima urgenza. Rainiel tornò in camera in pieno pomeriggio e indossò in tutta fretta la sua uniforme, preparandosi ad affrontare qualsiasi ostacolo le si parasse davanti.

Prima di uscire si guardò allo specchio, come tendeva a fare prima di qualsiasi partenza, e respirò a fondo osservando i proprio occhi, di un colore blu intenso e insolitamente brillante, all’interno del riflesso.

“Abbraccia i tuoi sogni. E, qualunque cosa accada, mantieni alto il tuo onore da SOLDIER!” si ripeté.

Era molto legata a quella frase. Era stata sua madre la prima a dirle ciò e, ripetendola, la sentiva più vicina. Non la vedeva da moltissimo tempo, anche se era riuscita a farle visita una o due volte dalla sua promozione a SOLDIER.

Inoltre, Angeal e Zack le ripetevano spesso la stessa cosa. Sapeva di essere in grado di seguire i propri sogni. Non doveva smettere di abbracciarli, mai e poi mai.

Afferrò le Aikuchi e lasciò la stanza, raggiungendo la pista per elicotteri della Shinra. Lì, uno di essi stava per partire, pilotato dalla sua amica Vaneja, entrata a far parte ufficialmente dei Turks da qualche mese.

Altre due persone attendevano sulla pista, pronte a partire. Una di loro era Zack, con la grande spada potens che gravava sulla sua schiena. Rainiel sapeva che l’aveva ereditata da Angeal, il precedente possessore dell’arma, ma non conosceva i dettagli della sua scomparsa.

L’altro giovane in attesa davanti a lei era Cloud, ancora un fante della Shinra, con l’elmetto già indossato.

Si avvicinò finendo di allacciare una delle ultime cinghie che aveva dimenticato di stringere.

«Buongiorno, Rain!» esclamò allegramente il ragazzo dai capelli neri quando la vide.

Lei sorrise e alzò il braccio per battergli il cinque.

«Buongiorno ragazzi. Allora, ho saputo che abbiamo pane per i nostri denti questa volta, eh?» tentò di informarsi.

Vaneja si sistemò degli occhialini in fronte. Erano un suo tratto distintivo, esattamente come i capelli corti e tagliati in un’acconciatura spinosa e bruna.

«Una creatura non identificata sta terrorizzando gli abitanti dei bassifondi. Dobbiamo arrivare lì il prima possibile.» spiegò in fretta.

Rain respirò a fondo. «Creatura non identificata? Sento già odore di guai… cerchiamo di essere cauti.» tentò di avvisare.

«Intanto badiamo a raggiungere la zona. In sella, si parte!»

Vaneja diede un colpetto all’elicottero e vi entrò.

Gli altri tre la seguirono a ruota. Quando le eliche iniziarono a girare con forza, la ragazza abbassò gli occhialetti.

«Destinazione: bassifondi del settore 5!»

«Settore COSA?» ribadì Zack, ma il pilota non udì la sua domanda.

Rainiel si sedette accanto a Cloud e poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla.

«Ehy, mi sembri un po’ nervoso. Va tutto bene?» gli domandò.

Il ragazzo biondo batté i piedi a terra e si girò i pollici. «Tutto… tutto bene. È solo che voi siete entrambi SOLDIER e io…»

«So che un giorno lo sarai anche tu. Approfitta di questa missione per farti notare!»

Con una gomitata affettuosa, Rainiel gli diede la carica necessaria.

Il viaggio in elicottero non durò molto. Vaneja lo fece atterrare in una zona piuttosto lontana dalla stazione. Non vi erano case in zona, solo grandi cumuli di ferraglia ovunque. La creatura era stata avvisata poco fuori città, dunque camminarono per un po’ alla sua ricerca prima di fermarsi.

Zack era visibilmente nervoso e Rain sapeva bene il perché di ciò: il settore 5 ospitava una persona a lui molto cara, dunque era preoccupato per la sua incolumità.

Marciarono senza fiatare per un po’, armi in pugno, sussultando al minimo cigolio. Non vi era però anima viva in giro.

Poi, all’improvviso, la creatura si presentò.

Si udì un frastuono biascicante, di qualcosa che si avvicinava da Est.

Rainiel incrociò le lame davanti a sé.

«Arriva qualcosa, attenti!»

Ma il suo avvertimento non fu sufficiente.

Una montagna di rifiuti meccanici venne buttata giù in un solo colpo. I pezzi pesanti e affilati iniziarono a piovere dal cielo, proprio sul gruppo di giovani soldati.

Vaneja utilizzò una materia protettiva per creare una barriera attorno a lei e Cloud, che era al suo fianco.

Zack fece vorticare la sua spada dopo aver spiccato un salto, tagliando in mille altri piccoli pezzetti i rottami più grandi e pericolosi.

Rainiel ora poteva facilmente calciarli e ridurre i rischi, ma non aveva ancora fatto i conti con il mostro vero e proprio che emerse dalla discarica.

Era una creatura gigante e dalla pelle verdastra, che lasciava intravedere le vene più superficiali, attraverso le quali si poteva notare scorrere un denso liquido fluorescente. Aveva la forma di un grosso animale, alto svariati metri, ma possedeva le caratteristiche di più di uno solo: le grosse e tozze braccia sembravano le zampe pesanti di un orso bruno, mentre il viso schiacciato rimandava a quello di un suino. I suoi occhi erano piccoli e brillanti, dello stesso colore di quelli di Rain e Zack.

La ragazza lo osservò con stupore, intimidita dal vedere il mostro emergere dalla montagna di rifiuti appena distrutta.

«Accidenti!» urlò Zack, «Da dove salta fuori questo gigante?»

«Non ho mai visto nulla di simile prima d’ora…» gli fece eco Cloud.

Rainiel strinse i denti.

«Certo che avrebbero potuto darci informazioni più dettagliate a riguardo… è un pericolo enorme per i bassifondi!»

Non perse altro tempo e si lanciò all’attacco, seguita a ruota dai suoi compagni. Raggiunse la spalla del mostro ma, quando provò a trafiggerla, la sua grossa mano la spazzò via e la gettò dritta su Zack, che la stava per raggiungere. I due caddero a terra con un tonfo.

Cloud e Vaneja si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa e il ragazzo utilizzò la forza delle mani per darle lo slancio necessario a un salto che la facesse arrivare alla sua testa. A mezz’aria lei caricò le doppie pistole che portava sempre con sé e iniziò a crivellare di colpi il nemico, che però tornò a nascondersi dietro i rottami.

Caduta a terra, Cloud la sostituì impugnando il suo fucile e iniziando a scalare la pila metallica per raggiungere uno dei punti deboli della belva. Prima che potesse riuscirci, però, quest’ultima fece di nuovo crollare gran parte del cumulo, che trascinò il ragazzo via con sé. Cloud schivò un grosso container ammaccato che rischiò di schiacciarlo, ma la mano dell’orrida creatura lo spedì contro un muro, facendogli perdere i sensi. Vaneja, inoltre, provò a soccorrerlo, ma quando l’enorme bestia provò a calpestarla, l’impatto con il suolo la sbalzò e, a quel punto, anche lei fu colpita.

Zack e Rainiel si rialzarono, massaggiandosi le zone dolenti.

«È… è incredibile! Ha già messo fuori gioco Cloud e Vaneja!»

Rain tornò a correre verso il mostro.

«Un motivo in più per farlo a pezzi!»

Rapida come un fulmine, scattò su varie macerie e pezzi di metallo stabili per attaccarlo prima alle spalle e poi frontalmente. Nulla da fare: anche se il nemico non era molto veloce, parandosi con le braccia o nascondendosi rendeva vani i suoi attacchi.

A un tratto Rain scivolò dal cumulo sul quale si era arrampicata a causa di un colpo assestato alla base. Mentre precipitava il mostro provò a colpirla ma Zack si frappose fra i due e, quando entrambi vennero scaraventati via per l’ennesima volta, lui fu colpito da un tubo di ferro in volo che lo ferì gravemente a un piede.

Provò a rialzarsi ma ricadde a terra con un lamento: alcune scheggie avevano raggiunto la gamba, che ora sanguinava copiosamente.

Rainiel era atterrata al suolo e non aveva subito gravi danni, per cui raggiunse rapidamente l’amico e controllò la sua ferita.

«Diamine se sei fortunato… qualche centimetro più in là e avresti detto addio alla gamba!»

«Un po’ di fortuna non guasta mai… vediamo se mi basta anche per mettere a nanna questo bestione…»

«Tu non ti muovi da qui!»

Rainiel utilizzò una materia curativa su di lui, ma non era comunque abbastanza per riparare all’intero danno.

«Terrò il mostro occupato, ma tu devi chiamare i rinforzi. Sull’elicottero dovresti trovare una trasmittente, usala per contattare i SOLDIER in zona.» avvisò.

Zack parve imbronciarsi, contrariato.

«Ma…!»

«Fallo e basta!»

Rainiel si assicurò che Zack tornasse all’elicottero sano e salvo, un passo alla volta, attirando l’attenzione del mostro fluorescente nel frattempo.

Non fu una missione da poco: provò ad attaccare, di tanto in tanto, ma non riuscì mai a mettere a segno un colpo. Il massimo che potè fare fu trascinarlo con l’inganno fino a una bassa galleria più ad Est, in uno spazio che rendeva più difficili i suoi spostamenti.

In ogni caso, quando attraversò la galleria, scoprì un talento che il nemico non aveva ancora presentato: ben presto delle fiamme ribollirono nel suo stomaco e vennero sputate attraverso alle sue fauci e i denti aguzzi. Il tunnel divenne una vera e propria bocca di cannone e, infine, il fuoco raggiunse la ragazza e l’esplosione di alcune taniche e bidoni abbandonati la ferirono in più punti del corpo.

Rainiel piombò a terra sulle braccia e tossì più volte, senza fiato.

Aveva perso, lo sapeva. Ora che la galleria stava crollando a pezzi, il mostro l’avrebbe raggiunta e le avrebbe dato il colpo di grazia.

Non riusciva a muoversi, priva di forze. Non ebbe nemmeno la possibilità di trascinarsi via. Con la vista annebbiata, appoggiò una guancia sul terreno polveroso e osservò la bestia gigante avvicinarsi a lei inesorabile.

Quando fu a un soffio dallo schiacciarla sotto i suoi grandi piedi, una figura magra e agile piombò davanti a lei, simile a un lampo di luce argentato. Rainiel sentì il mostro gridare e vide la sua pelle fatta a brandelli.

Udì il rumore del metallo di una lama che sferzava l’aria con velocità per poi conficcarsi nella carne verde della creatura. Poi, questa cadde a terra, immobile.

Rainiel cercò di tenere gli occhi aperti, vedendo quelli color verde acqua della persona davanti a lei, ma non riuscì a restare sveglia a lungo. Ben presto perse i sensi… sperando di poter risvegliarsi.

* * *

**Capitolo 6**

**MENTORE**

Rainiel si risvegliò molte ore più tardi, in una fredda ma serena mattina, all’interno di una stanza della clinica della Shinra. Era stesa su un lettino bianco, le gambe e il busto fasciati, ma sapeva di non essere in condizioni troppo gravi e che si sarebbe ripresa presto.

Uno dei medici avvisò i suoi amici e tutti e quattro la raggiunsero all’ospedale appena gli fu possibile.

«Ci hai fatti preoccupare, ragazza!» esclamò Vaneja vedendola, «Hai dormito per quasi un giorno intero. Mi domandavo se ti saresti risvegliata!»

«Potrei dire lo stesso di te e Cloud. L’ultima volta che vi ho visti, quel mostro vi ha conciato per le feste. Non sono neppure riuscita a soccorrervi.» sospirò la paziente.

Cloud incrociò le braccia.

«Ce la siamo cavata. Zack ha chiamato aiuto con la trasmittente dell’elicottero e una squadra di soccorso ci ha raggiunti pochi minuti dopo. Niente ossa rotte, fortunatamente.»

Jadin, l’assistente di laboratorio che ormai Rain conosceva da un po’ di tempo, s’intromise.

«La fortuna non è tutto. Quella creatura avrebbe potuto farvi molto male. La Shinra avrebbe dovuto mandare una truppa più numerosa a occuparsi della missione.»

«A proposito,» cambiò argomento la ragazza dai capelli rossicci, «che ne è stato del mostro? Ha schivato tutti i miei attacchi, ero a terra e ho perso conoscenza…»

Gli altri quattro ragazzi si guardarono fra loro, come per decidere chi dovesse raccontare la storia.

Zack risultò vincitore di quel muto scontro. Si grattò la testa e si chinò sul lettino.

«Ecco… ricordi quando mi hai detto di contattare i SOLDIER in zona?»

«Certo che sì.»

«Abbiamo avuta fortuna anche in questo caso. Il più vicino era… come dire…»

Vaneja gli tirò una spallata.

«E non lasciarla sulle spine!»

«Ouch! Va bene, va bene! Insomma, destino vuole che il generale Sephiroth stesse tornando da una missione proprio in quel momento, passando per il settore 5. Quando ha ricevuto il segnale SOS, è accorso e si è occupato della belva.»

Rainiel balzò a sedere, incredula. Finì anche per farsi male, tanto fu grande la sorpresa.

«Sephiroth, hai detto?!»

Cloud le fece segno di zittirsi.

«Abbassa la voce! E se ti sentisse?»

«Perché, è qui?»

«Non ne ho idea, ma non voglio che ci senta parlare di lui.»

Rain tornò a parlare con Zack.

«Quindi… ha ucciso quel mostro, tutto da solo?»

Zack sollevò le spalle.

«Che ti aspettavi? È Sephiroth, l’ho visto fare a pezzi un Ifrit con un colpo solo, tanto tempo fa.»

Rainiel si spostò i capelli dalla fronte, meditando su quanto le era appena stato raccontato.

Salvata dal generale Sephiroth in persona. Quello era stato il giorno più sfortunato e fortunato della sua vita, allo stesso tempo.

Non aveva più parlato con lui da quando l’aveva promossa a SOLDIER di terza classe, e lo aveva visto solo di rado: Sephiroth eludeva un po’ tutti, soprattutto dalla scomparsa di Genesis e Angeal. Era un tipo solitario e indipendente, che però sapeva come attirare su di sé parecchie attenzioni.

Rain avrebbe fatto il possibile per potersi confrontare con lui e dimostrargli il proprio valore, ma aveva poche speranze in merito. La strada per diventare una SOLDIER di prima classe era ancora lunga e perigliosa, ne era certa.

Quel pomeriggio, però, ebbe una sorpresa inaspettata.

Stava già calando la sera, il cielo oltre le finestre chiuse era infuocato e il sole già svanito oltre le pareti.

Un medico aprì la porta della sua stanza e si schiarì la voce, attirando la sua attenzione.

«Rainiel, hai una visita.»

«Cosa? Credevo che l’orario delle visite fosse terminato…»

«È… un ospite importante. Posso farlo entrare?»

«Immagino di sì…»

Rainiel si alzò piano dal letto, sorreggendosi a una sbarra di metallo per mantenere l’equilibrio. Si era già ripresa più di quanto i dottori si aspettavano che facesse.

Quando il medico tornò, lasciò passare l’uomo che aveva deciso di farle visita.

E quando Rainiel lo riconobbe, sentì le gambe cedere per un attimo.

«Vi lascio, tornerò tra un paio di minuti.» avvisò il dottore, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Lasciando soli, all’interno di quella stanza, lei… e Sephiroth.

Il giovane soldato aveva un’espressione più cupa rispetto all’ultima volta che Rainiel gli aveva parlato.

Subito s’irrigidì per salutarlo formalmente, braccia strette al busto e piedi uniti.

«Non sforzarti. Non ti aiuterà di certo a guarire prima.» ordinò lui, avanzando.

«Signore… a cosa devo l’onore?» provò lei a domandare, con la gola asciutta per l’imbarazzo.

Lui si guardò un po’ attorno.

«Ti ho trovata nei pressi di una discarica del settore 5 in pessime condizioni, inseguita da una belva non identificata. Non è un onore, Rainiel, volevo solo sapere come stai.» le spiegò.

Lei batté rapida le palpebre, balbettando qualche parola.

«Lei… Lei si ricorda il mio nome?»

«Ricordo chiunque sia riuscito ad attirare la mia attenzione.» Sephiroth si puntò un dito sulla tempia e la picchiettò, prima di incrociare le braccia al petto, coperto solo da due cinghie nere e dallo stemma SOLDIER. «E questa è la seconda volta che ci riesci. Quel mostro non era un nemico di poco conto. Sei riuscita a tenerlo a bada per un bel po’ di tempo, salvando la vita dei tuoi compagni.»

Il suo non era un complemento, solo un’osservazione, ma Rainiel si sentì estremamente orgogliosa.

Lo sguardo del SOLDIER indugiò per un attimo, dopo il quale egli le voltò le spalle, camminando verso il lato opposto della stanza.

«Sei stata l’apprendista di Genesis, e poi anche di Angeal. Hai imparato molto da loro.» ricordò.

Rainiel annuì energicamente. Anche se gli allenamenti con Genesis non erano stati molti, quelli con Angeal avevano rappresentato una formazione significativa.

«Da quanto tempo non hai un mentore, Rainiel?»

Rain sussultò a quella domanda.

«Ecco… non ricordo di preciso, ma… ormai da un paio d’anni.»

«E intendi ancora diventare una SOLDIER di prima classe come quando ti arruolasti nella Shinra?»

«Sissignore!» replicò con molta vitalità. «Diventare un’eroina è il mio sogno da quando ero una bambina. Voglio riuscirci a qualunque costo.»

«Allora ti servirà un mentore. Uno che ti segua attentamente e che metta a lucido le tue abilità. E soprattutto che ti impedisca di farti ammazzare…» giudicò lui, tornando a osservarla.

Rainiel piegò la testa, confusa.

«Non capisco, signore. Chi sarebbe questo mentore di cui parlate?»

Sephiroth respirò a fondo.

«Non lo hai ancora capito?» domandò con aria annoiata, «Sono io. Ti sto proponendo di diventare mia allieva.»

Fu la frase cruciale: Rainiel cadde di nuovo sul letto, le gambe non avevano retto il peso della sua emozione. Rimase seduta a fissare il vuoto, allibita.

Il generale Sephiroth, miglior guerriero che la Shinra avesse mai visto, eroe di fama nazionale… le aveva appena proposto di diventare sua apprendista.

Rain aveva seguito le sue imprese dalla vecchia TV un po’ malconcia di un piccolo bar della sua cittadina, sognando un giorno di poter valere almeno la metà di lui. E ora non solo poteva incontrarlo e parlargli faccia a faccia: riceveva anche un’offerta così importante.

Sephiroth stava aspettando. Non lasciava trasparire emozioni dal volto pallido coronato dai ciuffi grigi e chiari.

«Dunque?» ripeté, sperando in una rapida risposta.

«Sarebbe…» Rainiel tremava per la gioia, «Sarebbe un sogno divenuto realtà, signore.»

«Lo prendo come un sì.» commentò lui. «Ti avviserò io quando potremo iniziare l’addestramento, ma non accadrà prima che i medici abbiano confermato la tua guarigione totale. Intesi?»

«Assolutamente sì!»

«Ottimo, allora.»

Sephiroth raggiunse la porta.

«Ci servono SOLDIER del tuo calibro, perdere un potenziale come il tuo sarebbe un terribile spreco. E se tu dovessi riuscire a sostituire persino me…»

Sospirò ma non continuò la frase.

«Non importa. Ti lascio riposare, Rainiel. A presto.»

Rain era così entusiasmata che si dimenticò persino di replicare al saluto. Quando il SOLDIER scomparve nel corridoio lei afferrò il telefono. Doveva dirlo a tutti gli altri. E ai suoi genitori.


	4. Colpo decisivo / Dubbi e segreti / R-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth ha chiesto a Rainiel di diventare la sua allieva, ma la ragazza dovrà dimostrare di essere in grado di tenere testa persino a lui. Durante il loro primo addestramento, il Generale accenna a qualcosa che cattura l'attenzione della giovane ragazza SOLDIER, la quale inizia a indagare con i suoi amici su un curioso mistero che avvolge la Shinra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I capitoli contenuti in questo sono:
> 
> • Capitolo 7: Colpo decisivo  
> • Capitolo 8: Dubbi e segreti  
> • Capitolo 9: R-12

**Capitolo 7**   
**COLPO DECISIVO**

  
Trascorse più di una settimana dal giorno in cui Rainiel e i suoi amici affrontarono il mostro. La ragazza era guarita quasi del tutto: le cure mediche della clinica della Shinra avevano effetti miracolosi e lei, per qualche motivo, sembrava riuscire a rigenerarsi più in fretta rispetto alla media.  
Una sera aveva ricevuto un avviso, un messaggio sul proprio cellulare da un numero che neanche conosceva.

_“I nostri addestramenti inizieranno domani pomeriggio. Ti aspetterò al simulatore alle quattordici in punto. Non tardare.”_

Il messaggio era firmato “S”, e di certo Rainiel non aveva bisogno di grandi ricerche o meditazioni per comprendere chi lo avesse scritto.  
Riposò beatamente fino all’indomani mattina, giorno in cui comprò nuovi indumenti per l’addestramento. Finita di indossare la fascia con l’emblema SOLDIER circa un’ora dopo aver pranzato, raggiunse il simulatore come le era stato detto.  
Aveva detto ai suoi amici di essere stata scelta da Sephiroth in persona come sua allieva, e le reazioni erano state molteplici.  
Cloud la invidiava più che mai, stravedeva per Sephiroth e avrebbe pagato tutto l’oro del mondo pur di allenarsi anche solo una volta con lui, mentre Zack era semplicemente contento, anche se un po’ nostalgico. Gli mancava Angeal, esattamente come mancava a Rain, ma lei aveva ancora bisogno di un mentore. Vaneja era preoccupata per lei: le aveva spiegato che Sephiroth non era un tipo caro e gentile, e di certo non aveva intenzione di fare amicizia con SOLDIER di classi inferiori. Era freddo e distante, con quella sua aria di altezzoso distacco da tutti, misto a un velo di malinconia.  
Rainiel avrebbe imparato a conoscerlo meglio proprio durante le loro lezioni. Era sicura che il suo incontro con Sephiroth non era stato un caso. In un modo o nell’altro, finivano sempre per prendere la stessa strada nelle occasioni più importanti. Forse era per questo che il generale era tanto incuriosito da lei.  
Raggiunto il simulatore vi entrò senza ripensamenti e, come immaginava, trovò Sephiroth già al suo interno. Era inginocchiato , con la lunga katana Masamune tra le mani proprio sopra le braccia.  
Rainiel trovava quell’arma impressionante: era lunga forse il doppio dell’uomo che la brandiva, ma lui non sembrava fare fatica a maneggiarla.  
«Buon pomeriggio, Generale.» salutò formalmente.  
Il SOLDIER dai lunghi e lisci capelli chiari si rialzò con calma. La squadrò per un attimo in silenzio, prima di calare le palpebre sugli occhi.  
«Sei puntuale. Mi fa piacere.»  
Rain represse un sorrisetto. La prima impressione era la più importante, no?  
«Giusto perché tu lo sappia…» continuò subito il suo superiore, senza attendere una sua risposta, «… il DNA del mostro che hai affrontato nei bassifondi del settore 5 è stato analizzato in laboratorio dagli scienziati della Shinra. A quanto pare, il suo corpo sprizzava energia mako da ogni poro.»  
Rainiel sbatté le palpebre, confusa.  
«Energia mako? Ma allora significa che ad aver creato la creatura è stata…» si bloccò.  
«La Shinra. Esatto.»  
«Non capisco…» Rain si portò le mani alle tempie. «Perché lo sta dicendo a me? Non è un’informazione riservata?»  
Sul viso di Sephiroth, per un singolo istante, balenò un sogghigno.  
«Lo so. Ma tu hai affrontato quella creatura, esattamente come me. Considerala come una prova… della fiducia che ho scelto di riporre in te. E non deludere le mie aspettative.»  
La Masamune si mosse con un colpo veloce e venne puntata dritta alla gola della ragazza, la quale per lo spavento improvviso non riuscì neppure a muoversi per indietreggiare.  
«Spero vivamente che il mio intuito non si stia sbagliando. Vuoi darmi una prova delle tue capacità, Rainiel?»   
La ragazza deglutì e la punta della katana sfiorò la sua pelle.  
«Certo che sì!»  
«Allora combatti con me.»  
La Masamune venne ritirata con un gesto secco e rapido e posta al fianco sinistro di Sephiroth, che la brandiva con un cupo sorriso in volto. Aveva un’aria piuttosto altezzosa e arrogante, ma quel tono di tristezza non abbandonava mai il suo sguardo.  
Rain sapeva che affrontarlo non sarebbe stato facile. Sephiroth era molto, molto più forte di lei. Aveva più esperienza, non aveva fatto altro che lottare da quando era venuto al mondo. Quanto sangue aveva sulle mani quell’uomo?  
La ragazza estrasse le Aikuchi e strinse i denti. Incrociò le braccia davanti a sé, pronta a iniziare, lo sguardo determinato.  
Il sogghigno del soldato si ampliò.  
«Ti renderò la sfida più semplice, dato che è il tuo primo addestramento con me. Per vincere, dovrai semplicemente colpirmi almeno una volta.»  
Rain lasciò cadere morbide le braccia.  
«… La modestia non è il suo forte, dico bene?» sbuffò.  
«In guardia.» esclamò lui senza risponderle. Non lasciò nemmeno il tempo di elaborare la frase udita, perché si mosse meno di un secondo dopo.  
Si spostò a destra in una raffica, mulinando la spada con precisi movimenti del polso. I suoi capelli fluttuarono come la sagoma grigia di un fantasma nel vento.  
Rain non aveva seguito il suo spostamento, così si limitò a spiccare un salto per allontanarsi ed evitare di essere colpita, ma il SOLDIER deviò la sua traiettoria con un tocco dello stivale contro il pavimento e apparve proprio davanti a lei. Anziché attaccare con la lama, per ridurre i danni, tentò un affondo con l’elsa dell’arma.  
Rainiel si abbassò e scivolò sulle ginocchia strisciando fino a qualche metro più avanti, evitando il colpo. Si rialzò dandosi una spinta con le braccia e con una piroetta tornò a fronteggiarlo, ma Sephiroth era già passato all’attacco successivo: non le lasciava neanche il tempo di riprendere fiato.  
Stavolta attaccò con il fianco della spada, ma una delle Aikuchi bloccò l’attacco. Non essendo abbastanza da contrastare la forza spaventosa dell’uomo, Rain dovette usare anche l’altra spada, incrociando entrambe davanti alla sua. Alla fine puntò i piedi a terra, ma Sephiroth avanzava e lei veniva spinta indietro come se fosse un leggerissimo scatolo di cartone.  
Alla fine trovò la forza di respingerlo ed eseguì una capriola mentre saltava per allontanarsi.  
Sephiroth tagliò l’aria accanto a lui con l’enorme Masamune e allungò un braccio, provocandola mentre con un movimento della mano la invitava a farsi avanti.  
Rainiel si sentì ribollire. Era una ragazza molto competitiva e non le piaceva quando qualcuno si prendeva gioco di lei, e così fece solo il gioco nel quale lui voleva trascinarla.  
Si gettò a capofitto contro di lui, quasi ringhiando, e roteò tenendo una spada davanti al petto e una dietro la schiena per creare un vortice metallico molto pericoloso.  
Sephiroth non dovette fare altro che saltare, atterrare dal lato opposto e, quando Rainiel smise di girare, le bloccò le braccia dietro la schiena con una mano, mentre con l’impugnatura della katana la portava a piegare il collo.  
«L’impulsività è il peggior nemico di un guerriero. Cosa pensavi di fare, attaccandomi senza riflettere?» la rimproverò, con il suo tipico tono di voce calmo e contenuto.  
Rainiel sbuffò per la frustrazione e si tuffò in avanti, quasi colpendo la sua mano con un calcio. Atterrò al suolo come un felino e si volse, lanciando una delle Aikuchi dritta al suo volto.  
Gli bastò piegare il collo di qualche centimetro per evitare la spada che, completamente innocua, non fece che strappargli via qualche capello. Sephiroth assunse un’espressione offesa e passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli, controllando che non fossero troppo rovinati.  
Rainiel era sconvolta: aveva così tanta fiducia in se stesso da interrompere il combattimento per dare un’occhiata alla sua perfetta chioma argentata? Lo avrebbe fatto pentire di quella scelta.  
Era distratto, forse. E lei ne approfittò. Si avvicinò a lui con un movimento fulmineo tanto quanto silenzioso, mirando alla sua spalla.  
Gli occhi da serpente dell’uomo la inchiodarono in un attimo. Il colpo sarebbe stato parato.Ma non importava, perché l’idea di Rainiel era tutt’altra.  
Quando lui alzò le braccia per difendersi, lei si accucciò e di nuovo e si lasciò scivolare, passando proprio tra le sue caviglie, attraverso la cappa nera che indossava, e apparve alle sue spalle.  
Con un sorriso, attaccò con l’ultima arma rimasta, ma Sephiroth fu rapidissimo e si volse prima ancora che lei potesse sbattere ciglio, colpendola al fianco con un gomito e spedendola lontana.  
Rainiel non aveva considerato questa possibilità e si ritrovò presto a terra, la Aikuchi a circa un metro da lei.  
Sephiroth si avvicinò lentamente, il mento alto e le ciglia basse sugli occhi.  
Rain non perse tempo a guardarlo e, piuttosto, allungò una mano per prendere l’arma, ma il piede dello sfidante la bloccò a terra inesorabilmente.  
«Tutto qui quello che sai fare?» domandò laconico.  
Lei strinse i denti separando le labbra e rotolò su un fianco per allontanarsi.  
Sephiroth era così tranquillo che i suoi movimenti si erano fatti più lenti. Gli bastò un salto per raggiungerla. Erano molto vicini alla parete della stanza.  
Rainiel si rialzò e iniziò a correre, con il fiato sospeso. Doveva riflettere velocemente. Si avvicinò al muro il più possibile e si abbassò, poi con un salto vi camminò sopra, roteando e ricadendo giusto qualche passo più indietro rispetto al nemico che, però, la colpì proprio mentre stava ricadendo al suolo.  
Il colpo improvviso spedì Rainiel contro la parete circolare. Aveva le spalle al muro e le sue forze si erano esaurite.  
Sephiroth accostò la lama della Masamune alla sua gola, bloccando qualsiasi suo movimento. Aveva vinto lui. Non stava più sorridendo, sembrava piuttosto deluso.  
Rainiel strinse gli occhi, senza fiatare.  
«Temo tu abbia fallito. Non sei riuscita a…»  
Non finì di parlare. Un dolore minimo ma acuto lo portò a sollevare le sopracciglia e, quando provò a indietreggiare, comprese che la lama della Aikuchi puntava dritta alla sua schiena, poco sotto le spalle.  
Rainiel non stava scappando da lui. Stava correndo per raggiungere l’arma che qualche attimo prima aveva lanciato in sua direzione. Senza farsi notare, l’aveva raccolta da terra e aveva finto di essere in pericolo per avvicinarsi a lui e colpirlo.  
« _L’impulsività è il peggior nemico di un guerriero…_ » sorrise vittoriosa Rainiel, tra un profondo respiro e l’altro.  
Sephiroth allontanò la Masamune dalla sua gola.  
Rain ebbe finalmente occasione di guardarlo negli occhi. Anche lei lasciò cadere l’arma: lo scontro era finito.  
E poi, un sorriso compiaciuto invase il volto angelico del giovane uomo. Abbassò la testa, chiudendo gli occhi, e rilassò le spalle.  
«Ma pensa te…» commentò a bassa voce, «Non smetti mai di stupirmi.»  
Rainiel si sentì incredibilmente fiera. Era di nuovo riuscita a impressionare l’eroe che l’aveva ispirata.  
«Sono lieto che Angeal mi abbia chiesto di riporre fiducia in te, quando sei arrivata alla Shinra. Sei senza dubbio una dei soldati più promettenti degli ultimi anni.»  
Sephiroth non era tipo da complimenti, il che rendeva quelle lodi molto più importanti di quanto potessero sembrare.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, sembrava più rilassato. Nei suoi occhi Rainiel notò qualcosa di nuovo, lo stesso sguardo che aveva rivolto, anni prima, ad Angeal e Genesis, quando erano ancora un famoso trio di amici.  
«La ringrazio, signor Generale!» esclamò Rainiel con voce carica di orgoglio.  
Lui le diede le spalle e prese ad allontanarsi.  
«… puoi chiamarmi semplicemente Sephiroth.» le concesse. «A quanto pare i nostri addestramenti saranno più interessanti di quanto mi aspettavo. Sei pronta a continuare?» domandò.  
Rainiel non ebbe bisogno di rispondere, solo di muovere la spada corta davanti a sé.  
Lo stesso fece Sephiroth con la sua Masamune.  
Aveva proprio ragione. Quegli addestramenti sarebbero stati molto… molto interessanti.

* * *

  
**Capitolo 8**   
**DUBBI E SEGRETI**

Un giorno, uno come tutti gli altri, Rainiel scelse di fare compagnia a Zack e Cloud, i suoi cari amici, durante un allenamento in palestra. Sembrava un incontro qualsiasi, che comprendeva una discussione qualsiasi, ma quel giorno ebbe inizio un’importante serie di eventi. E tutto iniziò da una semplice domanda che Cloud porse alla ragazza.  
«Dunque… come procedono i tuoi allenamenti con Sephiroth?»  
Rain stava facendo alcuni esercizi per gli addominali, mentre qualche metro più avanti Zack si occupava di una serie di trazioni. La ragazza non si aspettava un cambio così improvviso di discussione: fino a poco prima stavano parlando di argomenti piuttosto comuni tra giovani di quell’età, ad esempio uscite tra amici per la città di Midgar, una serata al cinema, un consiglio riguardo gli allenamenti. Ma quella domanda trasportò la chiacchierata verso tutt’altra direzione, catturando l’attenzione anche di Zack.  
«Piuttosto bene. Sto imparando molto, per cui immagino che siano abbastanza efficaci!» replicò quindi lei, senza farci troppo caso. Durante gli addestramenti Sephiroth l’aveva aiutata a migliorare i suoi riflessi e la sua agilità. La palestra era un impegno a parte, che avrebbe tenuto in forma il suo fisico.  
Zack lasciò andare la sbarra alla quale era appeso e incrociò le mani tra loro davanti al petto, emulando una fastidiosa vocina.  
«La nostra cara Rain resta quasi tutti i pomeriggi da sola con il potente e temerario generale Sephiroth…» finse di sospirare, prima di indicarla. «Dì la verità, amica, cos’è che _combinate_ davvero in quel simulatore?»  
Rain colpì il terreno con la schiena. Si era distratta a causa di quello scherzo infantile, e la sua pelle si era colorata di una tonalità decisamente più vicina a quella dei suoi capelli.  
«Zack!» lo rimproverarono lei e Cloud in coro, imbarazzati.  
Lui si tenne la pancia e rise di gusto.  
«Oh, era solo un innocuo scherzetto!» si giustificò, prima di abbassare la voce e borbottare qualcosa mentre fingeva un improvviso colpo di tosse. «Anche se non si può mai sapere…»  
Rainiel lo ignorò, prendendo una bella boccata d’aria.  
«A proposito di Sephiroth! Non posso fornirvi tutti i dettagli, ma mi ha detto che il mostro che abbiamo affrontato nei bassifondi è stato analizzato in laboratorio. E francamente l’esito dei risultati è… curioso.» aggiunse poi, ricordando quella discussione.  
Cloud smise di sollevare i pesi che stringeva in pugno per un attimo.  
«Cosa?» assunse una faccia degna di un cucciolo imbronciato, «Davvero non puoi dirci più di questo?»  
«No, mi dispiace. Sephiroth mi ha chiesto esplicitamente di mantenere il segreto, anche se mi ha detto poco e nulla in proposito.» sospirò lei.  
Zack si grattò il mento.  
«Può darsi che neanche lui sia informato al riguardo.»  
«Ma chi, Sephiroth?» Cloud scosse la testa, «Insomma… è un personaggio importante qui alla Shinra. Perché mai dovrebbero tenergli nascosto qualcosa?»  
A quel punto, Rainiel ebbe un’illuminazione improvvisa, un pensiero decisivo che avrebbe segnato il suo avvenire.  
«Perché forse qualcuno non vuole che lui ne sia al corrente…» mormorò tra sé e sé.  
Zack e Cloud la osservarono curiosi e confusi allo stesso tempo.  
«Che intendi dire?» chiese il secondo di loro.  
«Io… l’ho già detto, non posso dirvi tutto quello che so e, anche se potessi, non sono in possesso di abbastanza informazioni. Forse è meglio non scervellarsi troppo…»  
«Oppure…» sorrise pian piano Zack, «… potremmo investigare!»  
Rainiel sollevò le sopracciglia e poco dopo serrò le labbra, guardando attentamente l’amico e rialzandosi in piedi.  
«Oh, no no no!» lo bacchettò.  
«Cosa? Che ho fatto stavolta?»  
«Conosco quello sguardo! È quello che hai sempre un attimo prima di cacciarti in qualche grosso guaio!»  
«Touché.» dovette ammettere lui, però non si diede per vinto. «Ma è a questo che servono gli amici, giusto? A tirarti fuori dai guai! E poi noi abbiamo un’amica in particolare che potrebbe tornarci molto utile, non credi?»  
«Uhm? A chi ti stai riferendo?»  
Gli occhietti di Zack non avevano mai cercato di essere così adorabili e convincenti come in quel momento.  
«Alla cara Jadin, ovviamente!»  
Rainiel non ci aveva pensato: Jadin lavorava in laboratorio, spesso a progetti scientifici piuttosto importanti. Se avessero deciso di chiedere informazioni a qualcuno, Jadin sarebbe stata un buon punto di partenza. Non si sarebbe di certo offesa, dato che conosceva il resto del suo gruppetto di amici da anni e anni.  
«E… e se finisse nei guai a causa nostra?» domandò Cloud, con gli occhi bassi.  
«Ma figurati! Dovrà solo raccontarci qualche pettegolezzo. Non avrebbero prove per incolparla anche se si venisse a sapere.» rispose Zack.  
«È una pessima idea.» sospirò Rain.  
«È una pessima idea perché lo pensi davvero…» continuò a chiederle lui, «O perché hai paura che potrebbe effettivamente andare a buon fine?»  
Dritto al centro. Rainiel sapeva di aver perso quella discussione su tutti i fronti.  
«Cloud, diglielo almeno tu!» tentò come ultima spiaggia.  
«A dire il vero, io sono d’accordo con Zack.» esclamò il più piccolo, in soggezione. «Se neanche qualcuno come Sephiroth è a conoscenza di un’informazione cruciale riguardo alla creatura che abbiamo affrontato… sicuramente non si tratta di nulla di buono. Forse il nostro intervento risparmierà delle vite. O, almeno, io voglio pensarla così.»  
Rain si avvicinò a Zack e gli pizzicò una spalla, facendolo sussultare.  
«Sei davvero una pessima influenza per Cloud, lo sai?»  
In risposta ebbe solo una risata malandrina.  
Le parole del giovane fante, però, smossero davvero Rainiel. Il suo sogno era quello di diventare un’eroina, di salvare vite e di sconfiggere i pericoli che in futuro si sarebbero abbattuti su Midgar. Quel mostro faceva parte dei suddetti pericoli.  
Sephiroth le aveva fatto capire una cosa importante: quella creatura era stata generata attraverso esperimenti con la mako, per questo era dotata di una tale forza e resistenza. E tali esperimenti erano tipici del laboratorio Shinra, almeno per quanto riguardava l’infusione della mako ai SOLDIER. Quello, però, era sicuramente stato il frutto di un esperimento andato male e fuggito dalla sua gabbia, per questo erano stati chiamati due SOLDIER, uno dei fanti più promettenti e un membro dei Turks a occuparsi del problema.  
Quella belva era davvero fuggita dai laboratori Shinra? E perché era stata creata? Ne esistevano altre, magari anch’esse in libertà?  
Non era un caso che Sephiroth lo avesse detto proprio a lei. Rainiel non lo sapeva ancora, ma entrambi erano accomunati da un sentimento comune: una sorta di dubbio esistenziale, una paura impressa nella loro mente e carne riguardante il passato. Avevano un presentimento cupo e misterioso, come se sapere dell’esistenza di un segreto che, in qualche modo, riguardava entrambi.  
Sospirò, sapendo di non poter insistere, perché non era quello che voleva davvero fare.  
«Uff. E va bene… chiederemo a Jadin.» annunciò.  
Zack e Cloud parvero sul punto di festeggiare, ma lei li bloccò sollevando un palmo.  
«Vi avviso. Quello che scopriremo potrebbe non piacerci. Ben presto molte cose potrebbero cambiare…»  
I tre si scambiarono delle occhiate ansiose. A modo loro, ognuno sapeva che Rainiel diceva la verità.

* * *

  
**Capitolo 9**   
**R-12**

«Continuo a pensare che sia una pessima idea.»  
«E dai, Rain! Ne abbiamo già parlato! Le faremo solo qualche domanda.»  
«E se qualcosa andasse storto? E se non fosse sola?»  
«L’avevi avvisata che le avremmo fatto visita, giusto? Sicuramente andrà tutto bene.»  
«Sentito, Rain? Se lo dice anche Cloud, puoi fidarti. Lui sì che è un tipo cauto.»  
«Non quando bazzica con te!»

I tre amici raggiunsero il piano dei laboratori, ansiosi al punto giusto. Era una serata piuttosto tranquilla, gli allenamenti dei SOLDIER di terza classe erano appena terminati e, essendo ormai nel fine settimana, il palazzo era affollato solo nella zona relax e al piano terra.  
Raggiunta la porta dell’ufficio di Jadin, attesero che l’amica arrivasse da loro.  
E fu proprio lei ad aprire loro la porta. Si ritrovarono di fronte una ragazza dai tratti orientali, piuttosto bassa e con lunghi capelli neri, avvolta in un camice bianco.  
«Ragazzi, lieta di rivedervi…» salutò gioiosa, per poi imbarazzarsi alla vista del giovane Cloud. Arrossì di colpo, ma lui non parve nemmeno farci caso. «Sembravate piuttosto di fretta. Come posso aiutarvi?»  
Zack stava per muovere un passo avanti, ma Rain lo precedette.  
«Uhm… ti dispiace se entriamo a parlarne? Non è esattamente una questione da risolvere in corridoio.»  
Jadin si sistemò i capelli dietro le orecchie e annuì, invitandoli nel suo piccolo ma confortevole ufficio, pieno di scartoffie.  
Qui i tre ragazzi le spiegarono come fosse andato il loro incontro con la creatura di mako, avvenuto ben più di una settimana prima, e le esposero i propri dubbi.  
«Insomma… vorremmo sapere se puoi fornirci qualche informazione in più a proposito.» concluse Rainiel.  
Jadin si sistemò al meglio gli occhialini tondi sulla punta del naso, fingendo per un attimo di riflettere.  
«Ecco, allora… sì, potrei saperne qualcosa… o magari no, il fatto è che… è che posso parlare di ben poco, lo sapete…» balbettò.  
A poco servì l’insistenza di Zack e Rain, poiché la scienziata si convinse solo una volta aver ascoltato la richiesta di Cloud.  
«Quelle informazioni potrebbero avere importanza vitale! Noi abbiamo affrontato la creatura, sappiamo di cosa è capace e temiamo che possano essercene delle altre. Molte persone potrebbero essere in pericolo, anche in questo preciso momento.» tentò di farle comprendere.  
Jadin avvampò di colpo e sospirò con forza una volta udito il più giovane parlare.  
«Va bene, va bene… vi dirò quel che posso.» accettò.  
I tre guerrieri si sedettero come bambini in attesa di sentir raccontata una storia.  
«Immagino che consociate tutti il professor Hojo, giusto?» iniziò lei.  
Purtroppo, Rain lo conosceva. Non ricordava di avergli mai parlato, ma quell’uomo dall’aria viscida la guardava sempre con insistenza quando la vedeva passare nei dintorni. Era un formidabile scienziato, ma era noto per i suoi metodi molto curiosi e per la sua indole… insolita. Già, sembrava proprio che gli mancasse qualche rotella, ma anche in questo caso Rain sentiva di essere collegata a lui in qualche modo.  
«Certo che sì.» risposero gli altri due.  
«È lui che si occupa degli esperimenti su R-12.»  
«R-12?» ripeterono in sintonia gli ospiti.  
«Il nome che il professore ha assegnato alla creatura. Non capisco il motivo di un titolo simile, ma non ho neanche intenzione di chiederglielo.» si spiegò meglio lei poco dopo. «Ad ogni modo, quel che volevo dirvi è che… ho collaborato con lui nel corso di questi esperimenti.»  
Zack scivolò praticamente dalla sedia per la sorpresa, mentre Cloud scoloriva in viso e Rain spalancava gli occhi.  
«Davvero?!» chiese la ragazza.  
Jadin scosse le mani in tutta fretta.  
«Non sempre, solo in alcune fasi! Ad esempio ho preso parte alla squadra che ne esaminava il DNA. Ma non ho mai visto la creatura, purtroppo.»  
«Quindi non sai dirci se è stata creata qui…» si lasciò sfuggire Rain  
Zack e Cloud le lanciarono un’occhiata sconcerta.  
«… Ops.»  
«Sarebbe questo il segreto che Sephiroth ti ha chiesto di mantenere?!» tuonò Zack.  
Gli occhi di Cloud si fecero più cupi. «La Shinra si occupa di esperimenti del genere…? Crea dei mostri?»  
«Cosa? No! Non ha mai detto nulla del genere!» lo difese Rainiel, «Era… una sua supposizione, tutto qui.»  
Jadin spalancò gli occhi.  
«Sephiroth? E da quando tu e Sephiroth siete entrati in confidenza?»  
«Non è quello che…»  
«Non lo sai? Lei e il generale passano mooolto tempo assieme ultimamente.»  
«Piantala, Zack, lo fai sembrare strano!»  
«Non è strano avere una cotta per-»  
Prima che potesse dire altre stupidaggini, Rain lo spintonò facendolo ricadere su una poltrona e sospirò, rivolgendosi subito a Jadin.  
«Per farla breve… pensi di poter dare un’occhiata ai fascicoli riguardanti R-12?» domandò tutto d’un fiato.  
Jadin si massaggiò il collo, timida e un po’ impaurita.  
«Tecnicamente non mi è concesso accedere ai fascicoli, specie a quelli top-secret…»  
«Per favore, fai uno sforzo per noi!» chiese Cloud rialzandosi all’improvviso e avvicinandosi alle due.  
Jadin rabbrividì e le sue gote cambiarono colore. Le succedeva sempre, quando parlava con Cloud, anche se lui negava tutto.  
Fortunatamente, non sapeva proprio dire di no a quel bel giovanotto dai capelli biondi spettinati e gli occhi grandi e chiari.  
«Vedrò di fare un’eccezione… ma non vi prometto nulla!» cedette.  
Cloud sorrise contento. «Grazie mille!»  
Dopo aver salutato Jadin, i tre si prepararono a lasciare l’ufficio.  
«Jadin… se dovessi scoprire qualcosa…» le parlò in disparte Rain, l’ultima ad andarsene, «… ti prego di farlo sapere prima a me. È meglio che Zack e Cloud non sappiano troppi dettagli, o Sephiroth potrebbe infuriarsi.»  
Jadin annuì e accettò la proposta. Mentre poi Rainiel si allontanava, un attimo prima di richiudere la porta, si lasciò scappare una risatina.  
«E buona fortuna con il bel Generale!»  
Rainiel si spiaccicò una mano in fronte. Un giorno o l’altro avrebbe ammazzato Zack, ne era sicura.


	5. Il Progetto Yoshua / A questo servono gli amici / Punizione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A causa di una scoperta scioccante, la vita di Rainiel viene sconvolta all'improvviso. La ragazza inizia a chiudersi in se stessa e a soffrire, ma grazie ai suoi amici e a una severa lezione da parte del suo mentore potrebbe ritrovare la grinta necessaria a sconfiggere i suoi demoni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I capitoli contenuti in questo sono:
> 
> • Capitolo 10: Il Progetto Yoshua  
> • Capitolo 11: A questo servono gli amici  
> • Capitolo 12: Punizione

* * *

**Capitolo 10**

**IL PROGETTO YOSHUA**

La risposta ai dubbi di Rainiel arrivò in una cupa serata di inizio estate: una tenue pioggerella ripuliva Midgar dallo smog e rischiarava il cielo, ma lei si trovava ancora nella sua stanza in uno dei piani più alti del palazzo Shinra.

Aveva passato il pomeriggio ad allenarsi con il suo nuovo mentore, che di certo non ci andava leggero con la sua allieva. I muscoli le facevano male e la testa le scoppiava, per cui una volta tornata in camera aveva deciso di farsi una bella doccia calda.

Mentre finiva di insaponarsi i capelli rossastri, però, sentì un rumore provenire dalla camera e chiuse il rubinetto dell'acqua per comprendere cosa fosse: il suo cellulare stava squillando.

Il più velocemente possibile, credendo che fosse un'urgente chiamata di lavoro o ad ogni modo che Sephiroth volesse dirle qualcosa di importante, si tuffò fuori dal bagno avvolta nell'accappatoio e, dopo aver rischiato di scivolare, afferrò il telefono cadendo sul letto a due piazze.

«Pronto?» rispose affannata.

«Rain, sono Jadin. Stai... stai bene? Ho interrotto qualcosa?»

«Solo una bella doccia rilassante, ma non preoccuparti. Volevi dirmi qualcosa?»

«Sì ma... c'è qualcuno lì con te che può sentirmi?»

«Dovrebbe esserci qualcuno con me mentre sono sotto la doccia?!»

«Be', a giudicare da quello che ha detto Zack l'altro giorno...»

Rainiel sbuffò con forza.

«Ancora con questa storia? Ma vi siete messi d'accordo, per caso? No, non c'è nessuno! Sono qui tutta sola soletta, cos'è che devi dirmi?» tagliò corto per evitare di ripetersi sull'argomento.

«Va bene, va bene! Chiedevo soltanto!» si scusò lei prima di continuare, «Allora... ricordi quella questione di cui avevamo parlato?»

«Sì, certo.»

«Mi avevi chiesto di indagare, uhm?»

«Siiì...»

«E di informarti nel caso in cui avessi trovato qualche informazione...»

«Santo cielo, Jadin, così mi metti ansia!»

«Temo che dovrai tenerti l'ansia ancora per un po'. Non credo sia il caso di parlarne per telefono. Pensi di potermi raggiungere tra qualche minuto all'ufficio?»

«Ehm...»

Rain lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio appeso alla parete alla destra del letto.

«Credo di sì. Farò il prima possibile.»

«Ottimo. A presto, allora!»

La telefonata si concluse e Rain lasciò cadere il telefono su un cuscino.

Chissà cosa doveva dirle Jadin di così importante...

Circa mezz'ora dopo, la ragazza si trovava di fronte alla porta del suo ufficio, qualche piano più in basso rispetto a quello delle residenze SOLDIER. Portava i capelli legati in un'alta coda di cavallo, poiché non era riuscita ad asciugarli del tutto.

Bussò e poco dopo le aprì Jadin, che la tirò nella stanza da un braccio senza neanche salutarla.

«Ouch! Che fai, Jadin? È davvero così grave quello che devi dirmi?»

«Questo dovrai giudicarlo tu.»

L'amica si allontanò verso la propria scrivania e tirò fuori da uno dei cassetti un fascicolo avvolto in una copertina rigida gialla, sulla quale era stato scritto a mano il titolo " _Progetto Yoshua - annotazioni generali_ ".

Jadin lo consegnò a lei.

«Non ho trovato molto ma... qui dentro... troverai qualcosa che ti interesserà di certo.»

Rainiel si accomodò su una delle poltrone e afferrò il piccolissimo fascicolo, che conteneva più che altro annotazioni illeggibili o pagine curiose quanto strane: una di queste era occupata da uno schizzo a matita di uno strano soggetto. Sembrava essere un mostro, o qualcosa del genere, ma aveva una forma alquanto antropomorfa dal fisico maschile. Le grandi spalle, quelli che sembravano essere dei pettorali appena accennati, un collo largo e una testa. Su quest'ultima, però, vi era un viso mostruoso, dagli occhi grandi e le pupille ferine, la bocca larga e persino dei capelli che ne corniciavano il viso. Non aveva mani o gambe: sembrava che lo avessero troncato e appeso a qualcosa.

In basso a destra, sullo stesso foglio, regnava la parola "Yoshua".

«Che cosa sarebbe... questo?» domandò quasi inorridita.

«Io... ti consiglio di continuare a leggere.» le consigliò Jadin, stringendosi nelle proprie braccia, evidentemente preoccupata.

Rain iniziò ad avvertire uno strano presentimento, così si cimentò nella lettura delle seguenti schede. Alcuni erano codici matematici, altri ulteriori schizzi della stessa, strana creatura.

E poi, finalmente, le annotazioni che cercava. Iniziò a leggerle ad alta voce.

« _14 luglio 1983. Ritrovata creatura aliena non identificata all'interno del cratere di un vulcano spento. Viene portata ai laboratori Shinra per analisi e riconoscimento. Dai risultati si evince che non appartenga a nessuna razza terrestre conosciuta..._ Jadin, sul serio la Shinra ha trovato il corpo di un alieno e lo ha trascinato fin qui?!» esclamò terrorizzata.

«E c'è di più...» le fece gesto di continuare a leggere, e così lei fece.

« _20 luglio 1983. La creatura verrà etichettata con il nome di Yoshua da questo giorno in poi. Vengono effettuati test privi di risultati su Yoshua, in seguito si passa a delle analisi di riconoscimento. 15 agosto 1983: Viene messo a confronto il DNA di Yoshua e quello del predecessore Jenova. 17 agosto 1983: i test del DNA non hanno risultati simili: pur assomigliandosi nell'aspetto, le due creature non appartengono alla stessa specie._ » Rainiel si fermò e batté le ciglia con forza. «Jenova? E chi sarebbe?»

«Non ne ho idea. Non avevo mai sentito quel nome, prima di oggi.»

Rainiel continuò, girando pagina.

« _24 agosto 1983. Forme di vita vegetali si sono create nel liquido in cui Yoshua è stato immerso. Le piante vengono sottoposte a esperimenti di vario tipo: ne risulta che sono comunissime alghe marine. Yoshua viene spostato in una seconda camera di contenimento. 4 settembre 1983: nascono nuove piante marine nel liquido della camera di Yoshua. Non importa quante volte il liquido o la camera vengano cambiati, le alghe si ripresentano sempre. 8 settembre 1983: il DNA di Yoshua viene messo a confronto con DNA Cetra. Prime tracce di una possibile similarità tra le due creature. Yoshua viene etichettato come creatura Cetra._ »

«Cetra...» sospirò Jadin. «Questo potrebbe quasi spiegare la nascita di forme di vita nell'acqua che lo conteneva.»

«Ma i Cetra... gli Antichi si sono estinti migliaia di anni fa!»

«Lo so... ma il documento non mente: i DNA sono molto simili fra loro. Lo avranno messo a confronto con qualche reperto Cetra...»

Rainiel iniziò a sudare freddo e proseguì con la lettura.

« _29 settembre 1983. Il DNA di Yoshua viene estratto e infuso in una cavia. L'animale muore nel giro di qualche ora per degradazione. Il test verrà eseguito di nuovo con modifiche. 1 ottobre 1983: La cavia viene infusa di energia mako al massimo delle possibilità e poi sottoposta al DNA di Yoshua. La cavia sembra manifestare un forte slancio vitale. Fiori di varia specie nascono nella teca. La cavia muore nel giro di un giorno per degradazione. Si suppone che il corpo della cavia non sia adatto al DNA di Yoshua. 12 ottobre 1983: Il test viene effettuato nuovamente su animali di varia specie: un coniglio, un cane e una tigre. I tre animali godono di ottima salute. Il coniglio muore nel giro di due giorni per degradazione. Il cane e la tigre mostrano a loro volta un grande slancio vitale e il dono appena accennato di manipolare la natura. Trascorsa una settimana dagli esperimenti, iniziano a manifestare cambiamenti a livello fisico e caratteriale. Gli animali stanno diventando più grandi e aggressivi, la loro forza fisica è raddoppiata. La tigre riesce a liberarsi dalla sua gabbia questa mattina e attacca uno degli assistenti di laboratorio, che muore sbranato. Entrambi gli animali vengono abbattuti. La richiesta di ritentare gli esperimenti su altri animali viene respinta._ »

Rainiel deglutì con forza.

«Cosa diamine ha combinato la Shinra? E chi ha scritto questi appunti?»

«Non ne ho idea...ho trovato il fascicolo per caso mentre cercavo di più riguardo il caso R-12 negli archivi del laboratorio. Non so se ha a che fare con la creatura che avete affrontato nei bassifondi, ma credimi... ti interesserà comunque.»

« _11 novembre 1983. Dopo pressanti richieste, il Progetto Yoshua è autorizzato a procedere al prossimo livello. Viene vietato l'utilizzo del DNA della creatura aliena su animali o esseri umani già in vita. Viene prelevato DNA umano di un soggetto femminile volontario anonimo e quello di Yoshua. Il progetto Yoshua passa alla seconda fase di replicazione Cetra con infusione mako..._ »

Rain voltò pagina e sbiancò di colpo, sperando di aver letto male. Rilesse più e più volte lo stesso rigo, confusa. Infine si decise a pronunciarlo ad alta voce.

«... _Inizia il Progetto Yoshua R: Progetto Rainiel._ »

Il fascicolo le cadde di mano, rimbalzando a terra in un vortice di pagine.

Jadin si mise le mani nei capelli.

«Il fascicolo finisce qui. Non ho trovato nient'altro... Questo fascicolo dovrebbe trovarsi nella sezione top-secret ma qualcuno deve averlo spostato per sbaglio...»

«Progetto Rainiel...»

La ragazza fissò con occhi vuoti il nulla davanti a sé per quasi mezzo minuto, senza neanche riuscire a pensare. Poi, di scatto, si alzò e raccolse il fascicolo, sfogliando rapidamente le carte al suo interno, tormentata dalla vista di quella creatura orrida.

«Progetto Rainiel. Progetto... _Per quale dannato motivo questo progetto porta il mio nome?!_ » iniziò ad alzare la voce e a dare in escandescenza.

Jadin tentò di calmarla.

«Abbassa la voce! Forse è solo una coincidenza ma...»

«11 novembre 1983.» ripeté agitata lei, mostrandole la data sul foglio, «È stato più di venti anni fa! Un anno prima che io nascessi! Vedi? 11 novembre. Io sono nata nell'agosto del 1984. Nove mesi dopo l'inizio di questo progetto!»

«Io... io davvero non so altro a riguardo. So che volevi sapere della creatura R-12, ma ho pensato che farti leggere questo fascicolo prima di riconsegnarlo fosse la cosa migliore da fare.» si giustificò Jadin.

Rainiel continuò a sfogliare con mani tremante la piccola agenda. Lesse più e più volte tutte le pagine, tutte le annotazioni, osservò ogni scarabocchio e ogni calcolo. Non trovò altro. Alla fine, sollevò il fascicolo e lo scaraventò contro una parete.

Jadin corse a raccoglierlo.

«Adetto calmati, Rain!» insisté, «Arrabbiarsi non è il modo di risolvere la cosa! Piuttosto, prova a concentrarti! Hai una famiglia, un paese di nascita lungi dall'essere vicino a Midgar. Deve trattarsi di una coincidenza!»

Rain ripensò alla sua infanzia: i Chanstor, la sua famiglia, abitavano in un paesino chiamato Darefall, ben lontano dalla piattaforma. I suoi ricordi più remoti la ritrovavano a sette, forse otto anni, non ricordava molto della sua vita prima di allora se non qualche scena confusa. Da quel che poteva immaginare, era nata e cresciuta a Darefall. Niente esperimenti, niente Shinra, niente Yoshua.

Ma allora perché quel progetto portava il suo nome?

Rainiel non era esattamente un nome comune. Aveva origini antiche e, quelle poche volte che da bambina aveva domandato ai suoi genitori il significato o il motivo della scelta di esso, le rispose ottenute erano nulla o comunque fin troppo vaghe. Non aveva mezzi di ricerca, non poteva fare altro che domandarsi il perché di quella coincidenza.

Sempre ammesso che si trattasse davvero di una coincidenza...

La mano di Jadin le toccò una spalla.

«Io devo tornare a consegnare questo fascicolo. Mi prometti che andrai a riposarti, adesso? Devi dormire, domani sera ce ne occuperemo con più calma.»

Rainiel si sedette, riprese fiato, tentò di ragionare. Infine annuì.

Non sapeva cosa fare, non sapeva come comportarsi o cosa credere.

Tornò davvero in camera sua, ma dormire fu praticamente impossibile. I suoi pensieri erano costantemente tormentati dall'immagine di quell'alieno... quella creatura chiamata Yoshua.

Nella notte si rialzò per sciacquarsi il viso. Guardandosi allo specchio si perse nei suoi stessi occhi. Assomigliavano molto a quelli di Sephiroth. A quelli dei SOLDIER di prima classe.

Ma lei non era una SOLDIER di prima classe. E di sicuro non aveva mai ricevuto un trattamento a base di mako.

Chi era davvero? Cos'era?

Cosa significava " _Progetto Rainiel_ "?

Purtroppo, non avrebbe trovato la risposta così facilmente. Al sorgere del sole, ancora assonnata per non aver dormito, si rivestì e si trascinò fuori dalla stanza.

Forse sarebbe stato il giorno a portare consiglio...

* * *

**Capitolo 11**

**A QUESTO SERVONO GLI AMICI**

Quella mattina, Rainiel si diresse al bar più vicino alle residenze SOLDIER, lo stesso in cui quasi tutte le mattine incontrava i suoi amici.

Ognuno di loro prendeva sempre le stesse pietanze: a Cloud piacevano i pancakes, a Zack i waffle o i muffin, Vaneja invece prendeva sempre il suo solito cappuccino delle otto del mattino. Solo Rainiel variava spesso il suo menù: a volte un latte caldo, altre volte un frullato leggero. Quella mattina, però, dovette ordinare ben tre caffè bollenti per restare sveglia.

Aveva delle orribili occhiaie e un'espressione spaurita in volto.

Nessuno dei suoi tre amici aveva toccato cibo, quel mattino. Erano tutti fissi a osservare lei, che teneva i gomiti sul tavolo e aveva evidentemente dimenticato di spazzolare i capelli prima di uscire.

«Uhm... Rain?» esordì allora Zack, «Stai bene? Oggi non sembri neanche tu.»

Rainiel tirò su la testa di scatto. Era in piedi da più di ventiquattro ore, ma si sarebbe abituata. Era una SOLDIER, e i SOLDIER dovevano saper resistere al sonno, giusto?

«Sto bene. È solo che stanotte non ho dormito.»

Cloud piegò la testa.

«Sì, questo è evidente...»

Vaneja sospirò.

«Ti farai venire le rughe prima del tempo se sei sempre così stressata. Avanti, dicci che è successo.» la spronò.

Zack ridacchiò sotto i baffi.

«Forse Sephiroth l'ha piantata in asso durante un appuntamento? O ti ha lasciata per telefono?» continuò a insinuare per infastidirla.

Quella mattina, però, Rainiel non era affatto in vena di scherzi. Si limitò a sospirare e ad alzare la mano, pronta a ordinare il quarto caffè. Vaneja la obbligò con la forza ad abbassarla o l'avrebbe fatta dormire a suon di calci.

«Sephiroth non c'entra proprio niente.» si spiegò quindi, «È... una questione più complicata.» si limitò a dire.

«Qualunque cosa sia, a noi puoi dirlo.» fece Vaneja.

Cloud annuì energicamente, dandole ragione.

«Anche se si trattasse di una stramba teoria complottista che potrebbe riguardare le mie origini?» propinò lei tutto d'un fiato.

Zack afferrò una delle tazzine di caffè vuote e ne guardò il fondo ancora macchiato.

«Va beeene... allora, cos'hanno usato per correggere questo caffè, di preciso?»

«Visto?» Rain fece spallucce, «Proprio come dicevo. Forse ha senso solo nella mia testa ed è lì che dovrebbe rimanere.»

«Ignora l'idiota.» Vaneja colpì la spalla di Zack con un leggero schiaffo punitivo. «Siamo tutt'orecchie, non importa quanto sia assurda la storia. Allora, che è successo?»

Rainiel si abbandonò contro lo schienale della sedia e guardò altrove.

«Jadin mi ha fatto leggere un fascicolo che risale a più di vent'anni fa, ovvero all'anno prima che io nascessi. Senza rivelare troppe cose che potrebbero farci finire nei guai, mi limiterò a dire che ho scoperto dell'esistenza di un esperimento piuttosto particolare condotto qui dalla Shinra a quel tempo.» puntò un dito contro il tavolo, «Il _Progetto Rainiel_.»

«Rainiel?» sussultò Cloud.

«Cioè... Un progetto che si chiama come te?» ripropose Zack.

«Insolito, vero? Lo sarebbe di meno se si chiamasse Mary, o Sarah... e invece si chiama Rainiel. Assurda come coincidenza, non trovate?»

«E tu sai... cosa trattava questo esperimento?» domandò Vaneja.

«Purtroppo sì.» borbottò l'altra, «Ma non posso parlarvene. Sappiate solo che potrebbe rivelare molto... sulle mie origini.»

«Le tue origini?» Cloud sembrava molto confuso. «Credevo che venissi da Darefall, e che entrambi i tuoi genitori abitassero lì.»

«È quello che credevo anch'io, fino a ieri sera.» Rainiel incrociò le gambe sotto al tavolo. «E ora... sembra che venti anni di vita siano andati a farsi benedire all'improvviso. Non ho avuto nemmeno il coraggio di lasciare un messaggio ai miei genitori, questa mattina.»

Zack comprese che Rain era sull'orlo di una crisis esistenziale e divenne di colpo più serio. Anche se non sempre lo dimostrava, era molto affezionato alla sua migliore amica.

«E pensi che scoprirne di più ti aiuterebbe ad accettare la verità, qualsiasi essa sia?» le chiese infatti.

Rainiel corrugò la fronte.

«Può darsi. O meglio... vorrei non aver scoperto quello che ho scoperto, ma adesso sono in una situazione che non augurerei nemmeno al mio peggior nemico. Voglio sapere tutto sul mio passato, ma questo 'tutto' potrebbe non piacermi affatto. Allo stesso tempo, però, penso che sia meglio di non sapere nulla. Non so più chi sono... cosa sono... da quando ho letto quel fascicolo.»

Cloud, Zack e Vaneja si guardarono tra loro, preoccupati per lei. Stava iniziando a delirare?

«Allora la risolveremo nel più sbrigativo dei modi.»

«Ossia?» chiese Cloud.

«Indagando!»

L'occhiataccia riservatagli fu un gesto generale.

«Sul serio, Zack, hai mai pensato di poter diventare un detective anziché un SOLDIER?» chiese sarcastica l'amica dai capelli rossastri.

«Sono state proprio le nostre indagini a portarci a questo punto.» gli ricordò l'altro amico, seduto alla sua destra.

«E potrebbero anche tirarci fuori da questo bel guaio, sapete?» Zack si schiarì la voce e abbassò i toni. «Hai detto di aver letto un fascicolo riguardo il Progetto Rainiel, giusto? Ci basterà introdurci negli archivi top-secret e dare un'occhiata in giro.» spiegò rapidamente.

«Ah sì? E come, ci teletrasportiamo lì in una nuvola di fumo rosa?» lo prese in giro Vaneja.

«Sapete già come, ma siccome evidentemente qui sono l'unico con un po' di logica oltre che una fervida immaginazione come la vostra, ve lo ripeterò.» Aprì le mani come se avesse appena fatto una sorpresa a qualcuno. «Jadin!» suonò come un campanellino.

Rainiel appoggiò la fronte al tavolo, sconfortata.

«Ci faremo ammazzare. Tutti quanti.»

«Ma vale comunque la vena provare!» insisté Zack, «Pensa a quello che potremo trovare là dentro.»

«Ah-ah...» Vaneja finse di essere interessata, «E come vorresti convincerla, sentiamo?»

Zack tirò a sé Cloud, scuotendolo un po'.

«Ma con il bel faccino pulito di Cloud, ovviamente.» spiegò, «Lo sappiamo tutti che Jadin ha una cotta per lui, anche se è più piccolo di tutti noi.»

«Non ha una cotta per me...»

«Certo, come no. Il fatto è che non te ne accorgi perché sei cotto come una pera di un'altra ragazza.»

Vaneja sussultò.

«Che?! E chi sarebbe? Non me ne hai mai parlato!»

«È una ragazzina di Nibelheim. Cloud le fa il filo da quando è piccolo. Prima o poi sono sicuro che ce la presenterà!»

Cloud si divincolò dalla sua presa.

«Non... non ho una cotta per Tifa!»

«Certo... e come sai che mi stavo riferendo a lei?»

«Perché... hai parlato di una ragazza di Nibelheim... anche se lì ci sono tante altre ragazze... ma comunque...!»

«Tornando all'argomento principale...» Vaneja sorvolò sulla questione, «Io dico che è fattibile. Ma non se vogliamo andarci tutti e cinque.»

Rainiel sospirò e si tirò di nuovo su.

«Quindi vogliamo davvero infrangere altre mille regole giusto per curiosità?» domandò.

«Nel nome dell'amicizia!» si giustificò scherzoso Zack.

«Allora penso che dobbiate andarci voi due.» Vaneja indicò entrambi. «Siete SOLDIER. Se vi beccassero, sarebbe più semplice che spiegare cosa diamine ci facciano un fante e una dei Turks negli archivi del laboratorio Shinra.»

Rainiel e Zack si scambiarono un'occhiata.

«Sarà pericoloso.»

«Ho fatto cose più pericolose.»

«Ne sei sicuro? Se andasse male, il tuo sogno andrebbe a rotoli.»

«Ma se non lo facessimo, ti domanderai per tutta la vita chi sei e da dove provieni davvero.»

Rainiel rifletté molto su quella frase. Sapeva che diceva il vero.

«Allora lo faremo. Avviserò Jadin che stasera saremo da lei per prendere la chiave.»

«Già... ma prima riposati.» le ordinò Vaneja. «Non hai l'addestramento con Sephiroth, oggi pomeriggio?»

Rainiel voleva sparire.

«...Lo avevo totalmente dimenticato.»

«Allora fila in camera, preparati una camomilla e infilati sotto le lenzuola fino all'ora di pranzo. Manca solo che Sephiroth ti consideri peggiorata e ti impedisca di continuare come sua allieva...»

Quell'idea la fece trasalire.

Rain saltò in piedi.

«Hai perfettamente ragione! Corro a riposarmi, prima di crollare mentre sferro il mio colpo finale nel simulatore!»

Dopo aver salutato tutti e tre, tornò in camera e inviò il messaggio a Jadin, per poi impostare la sveglia all'ora di pranzo.

Prima che potesse anche solo rendersene conto, oramai con le idee più schiarite, sprofondò tra i cuscini in un sonno profondo.

* * *

**Capitolo 12**

**PUNIZIONE**

L'addestramento pomeridiano di Rainiel non andò affatto bene.

All'inizio si limitò a riscaldare i muscoli ma, quando arrivò l'ora degli allenamenti con le spade, Sephiroth notò che non si stava affatto concentrando.

La stanza era stata trasformata in una sorta di terreno roccioso, con la vista di un vulcano in lontananza, che di certo non aiutò la ragazza a dimenticare per qualche ora i suoi problemi: dopotutto, la creatura di nome Yoshua era stata rinvenuta nel cratere di un vulcano spento.

L'aria era calda e il suolo scosceso e ricco di spuntoni, mirati a dover rappresentare per l'appunto un ostacolo in più per la giovane, che infatti faticava a muoversi o a riprendere fiato. I nemici scelti erano dei mostri di poco conto, bastavano uno o due colpi di Aikuchi a mandarli al tappeto, ma erano innumerevoli. Rainiel aveva l'impressione che per ognuno che ne buttasse giù dal fianco della montagna, ne arrivassero altri tre a sostituirlo.

Sephiroth avrebbe completato quel livello a occhi chiusi, lo sapeva. E lei non voleva deluderlo, ma non era al massimo delle sue forze.

Era riuscita a dormire forse tre o quattro ore nella mattina, finendo per saltare il pranzo, e aveva avuto giusto il tempo di occuparsi di qualche rapido impegno prima di raggiungere il simulatore dove lui la stava aspettando.

Come se non bastasse, la figura e il pensiero di Yoshua la perseguitavano. Non riusciva più a pensare ad altro... solo a quella creatura, quell'alieno. Quel progetto che portava il suo nome e che, per qualche ragione, sembrava volerle svelare una verità velata per ben due decenni... lei si era sempre sentita diversa dagli altri, da ogni punto di vista... possibile che fosse per quello?

Questa esitazione le costò caro. Un mostro le saltò in spalla, tirandole i capelli mentre un altro le azzannava la gamba bucando il tessuto dei pantaloni dell'uniforme. Perse l'equilibrio e, benché fosse riuscita a liberarsi della creatura sul dorso, non riuscì ad aggrapparsi a una delle rocce della parete e, mente sul vulcano lontano vi era uno sbuffo di lava, lei precipitò lungo il fianco del monte, capitombolando giù per un dirupo e non venendo affatto risparmiata da tutti quegli spuntoni che l'avevano infastidita sino a poco prima.

Si trattava solo di uno dei possibili scenari generati dal simulatore, ma il dolore che provò colpendo quelle punte di pietra era reale. Se avesse accusato troppi danni, sarebbe persino potuta finire all'ospedale senza troppi complimenti.

La sua caduta si arrestò solo quando qualcosa afferrò saldamente il suo fianco, bloccandola e ammortizzando la velocità che aveva acquisito. A primo impatto le sembrò che si trattasse di un braccio, il quale la trascinò su un ripiano pietroso più sicuro, lontano persino dalla cenere che l'eruzione del vulcano stava rigettando. Fu lieta che qualcuno l'avesse portata in salvo, ma la sua gratitudine per il misterioso autore scemò quando costui la lasciò cadere a terra come un peso morto.

«Ouch!» si lamentò quando colpì il terreno con i gomiti. Sentì il sapore di terriccio fra le labbra.

«Rialzati.» ordinò una voce severa, che di certo non aveva nessuna intenzione di adeguarsi alle sue tempistiche più comode.

Quando Rainiel fece come chiesto e prese a spazzolare via la cenere dai capelli, i suoi occhioni azzurri incontrarono quelli alquanto arrabbiati di Sephiroth, che la stava squadrando alquanto spazientito.

Rain sapeva di essere nei guai. Sephiroth era un uomo perennemente calmo anche se non troppo permissivo, e una volta che si fosse riuscito a farlo arrabbiare – il che non era semplice, dato che preferiva evitare provocazioni e fastidi di ogni tipo – era difficile sfuggire a lui e alle sue punizioni.

Non aveva un'espressione rancorosa, ma il gelido tocco di oscurità nei suoi occhi lasciava presupporre che i suoi risultati non lo avessero affatto appagato.

«Sephi-»

«Ho detto,» ribadì lui interrompendola, «Rialzati.»

Deglutendo per il timore, Rainiel fece come chiesto e si tirò completamente su.

Uno dei mostri ebbe la malsana di gettarsi dal precipizio per saltare sulle sue spalle con un urlo.

Sephiroth sollevò la spada con un singolo movimento, condannando a morte il nemico che vi cadde sopra a causa della gravità. Prima ancora che si rendesse conto di essere stato ucciso dal freddo bacio della Masamune, questa scattò di nuovo e il mostro venne scaraventato lontano, con uno spruzzo di sangue.

Rainiel osservò allibita, sperando di non dover mai subire la stessa sorte.

«Spiegati.» riprese a dare ordini lui, che ovviamente aveva osservato tutto il suo combattimento, il quale non era certo andato bene. Forse non si capacitava del fatto che la stessa ragazza che era in un certo senso riuscita a ingannarlo e metterlo alle strette nel loro primo addestramento, ora non fosse neanche in grado di fare fuori qualche debole bestiolina.

Lei, dunque, si massaggiò il collo senza neppure aver prima raccolto le spade.

«Io ho... commesso un errore. Ho poggiato male un piede e-»

«Questa caduta è l'ultimo dei tuoi problemi.» tuonò lui severo, riuscendo a sembrare minaccioso pur non alzando mai il tono di voce. «Voglio sapere che ti succede, Rainiel. Hai la testa altrove, non ci sono dubbi. Per caso non ti interessa più così tanto diventare una SOLDIER di prima classe?»

Sembrava avere abbastanza a cuore la sua allieva, o perlomeno l'idea che lei raggiungesse i suoi livelli. Da quando Genesis e Angeal erano scomparsi, lui era stato catturato nel mirino delle folle: Sephiroth portava sulle spalle il peso di un mondo intero, dove tutti pretendevano che fosse forte per proteggerli ma a nessuno importava quanto fosse solo.

«Certo che mi interessa!» ribadì Rainiel. Sapeva di avere torto marcio, ma non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di calpestare il suo sogno sotto la suola delle scarpe.

«Allora dimostramelo.» Sephiroth mosse due passi indietro e sollevò la Masamune verso di lei. Invitandola a combattere. Contro di lui.

Rainiel strinse i denti. Poteva farcela, giusto? Era riuscita a colpirlo, almeno una volta, nel loro incontro iniziale.

Forse fu questo pensiero la sua rovina, poiché la portò a riporre troppe speranze in se stessa pur essendo ancora lungi dall'eguagliare la bravura del generale SOLDIER.

Comprendendo il silenzioso invito alla battaglia, si abbassò in uno scatto fulmineo per raccogliere le proprie armi e prese la rincorsa per raggiungerlo, deviando traiettoria all'ultimo secondo e lanciandosi contro la parete. Qui usò le gambe per colpirla e darsi lo slancio in maniera tale da arrivare al suo fianco. Un altro brontolio del vulcano la portò a ricordare quel fastidio che la tormentava.

Lo stivale di Sephiroth la colpì dritta alle costole: Rain fu rispedita contro il muro e qui la Masamune perforò la pietra a forse soli due centimetri dalla sua gola.

Sephiroth la osservava con viso alto e labbra serrate, gli occhi vagamente socchiusi impegnati a giudicarla.

Mentre tirava via la sua katana, Rain rotolò su un fianco, seppur ancora un po' stordita, e saltò giù dalla roccia dove avevano trovato riparo per gettarsi su un'altra, svariati metri più in basso. Prima ancora anche la raggiungesse però, Sephiroth vi si era gettato contro: distrusse con un taglio netto la roccia, che si sgretolò non appena Rainiel vi poggiò sopra un piede.

La ragazza cadde e colpì di nuovo terra, non riuscendo a muoversi.

Sentì la mano di Sephiroth stringerle il polso e iniziare a sollevarla come se il suo corpo si trattasse di una piuma: il SOLDIER era abbastanza alto da alzarla per intero semplicemente allungando un braccio.

«Non credi di esagerare, Rainiel? Se abbassi la guardia è perché sei sicura di poter vincere. Tu credi di star vincendo?»

«Uh...»

La sua vista era offuscata, forse aveva colpito con la nuca una delle rocce. I ricordi dei fogli e dei documenti contenuti nel fascicolo la fecero tremare.

«Rispondimi.»

«Mi arrendo.» cedette lei.

Era stato forse lo scontro più breve al quale avesse preso parte, ma le era bastato a comprendere quanta strada ancora avesse da fare prima di poter effettivamente concedersi il lusso di distrarsi anche solo per un centesimo di secondo dalla lotta.

Lui la lasciò andare. Rainiel ricadde tra le macerie e tossì con forza.

«Non basta avere talento, quando si diventa un SOLDIER. Servono anche impegno, concentrazione e costanza.» le insegnò mettendo da parte la Masamune. «Tu oggi non hai mostrato nessuna di queste qualità.»

Si chinò sui polpacci, piegandosi per parlarle da più vicino.

Rainiel non riusciva ancora a muoversi. Era dolorante quanto allibita, perché sapeva che il suo primo scontro con Sephiroth probabilmente era stato per lui solo una sorta di riscaldamento. Se lo avesse voluto, l'avrebbe uccisa nel giro di qualche secondo.

Un ciuffo dei suoi lunghi capelli le sfiorò la mano solleticandola, portando Rain a stringere le dita. Sephiroth pensò che lo avesse fatto per istinto combattivo, come se ancora non ne avesse avuto abbastanza.

La tenne inchiodata al suolo solo con la forza del suo sguardo inquisitorio.

«Per oggi il nostro addestramento finisce qua.» volle quindi comunicarle.

Il simulatore tornò al suo aspetto originale, quello di una grande stanza con un'altrettanto grande cupola blu dedita a coprirla.

«So che puoi fare di meglio, Rainiel.»

La voce di Sephiroth si ammorbidì tutta d'un colpo.

Lei riuscì ad aprire gli occhi e ricambiare il suo sguardo.

«Non sono molti i SOLDIER che meritano di essere promossi alla prima classe, ma tu hai buone probabilità di riuscirci. Forse un giorno potrei persino raccomandarti io.» le ricordò.

Rainiel fece per provare a parlargli. "Davvero?" avrebbe voluto chiedergli, ma dalle proprie labbra non sfuggì che un piccolo lamento.

«Qualunque sia il problema che ti affligge, voglio che tu lo risolva e che torni qua per dare il meglio di te. Non puoi permettere che ostacoli la strada che ti porterà alla realizzazione del tuo sogno. Mi sono spiegato?» domandò lui.

Stavolta, Rain si sforzò il più possibile per replicare.

«Sì...» soffiò affannata, ma almeno riuscì a parlare con lui.

Sephiroth non sorrise, non sogghignò nemmeno come faceva di solito. Il suo viso restò inespressivo come una lastra di marmo levigato.

«Ottimo. Allora va', e distruggilo.»

Rainiel richiuse gli occhi. Non seppe mai quanto tempo dopo li riaprì di preciso, se un secondo o un'ora dopo, fatto sta che Sephiroth era già scomparso.

Lei era rimasta da sola, nel simulatore, con le braccia lungo i fianchi, la schiena al suolo e la mente in fiamme.

Il suo mentore aveva ragione e lei ne era ben cosciente: era arrivato il momento di seppellire qualche demone.


	6. Radici spezzate / Cuore d'oro / Non più sola / Seconda occasione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain sa che il Progetto Yoshua potrebbe riguardarla direttamente, così inizia a cercare risposte. Quel che scoprirà, però, potrebbe non essere piacevole e soprattutto sconvolgere la sua vita. Quando è ormai sull'orlo della resa, solo una persona potrà aiutarla a ritrovare se stessa: il suo mentore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I capitoli contenuti in questo sono:
> 
> • Capitolo 13: Radici spezzate  
> • Capitolo 14: Cuore d'oro  
> • Capitolo 15: Non più sola  
> • Capitolo 16: Seconda occasione

* * *

**Capitolo 13**

**RADICI SPEZZATE**

Come se non bastasse l'ansia dell'attesa, quel giorno Rainiel dovette fare i conti anche con una profonda umiliazione. Era piena di lividi e graffi, muscoli e ossa le dolevano come se fosse appena tornata dalla guerra, ma nessuno di tali fastidi era paragonabile al senso di vergogna dovuto alla sua sconfitta contro Sephiroth: non perché avesse perso - sapeva che vincere in uno scontro leale contro di lui sarebbe stato pressoché impossibile - ma per le parole che il mentore le aveva rivolto. Lui, che avrebbe solo dovuto insegnarle a migliorare le proprie prestazioni fisiche per il combattimento, le aveva riservato una vera e propria lezione di vita alquanto dolorosa.

Zack lo notò subito, quando vide una Rainiel zoppicante avvicinarsi all'ufficio di Jadin.

«Accidenti, Rain... si può sapere che ti è successo? Ti è passato un treno sulla schiena oggi pomeriggio?»

«Non girare il coltello nella piaga.» le chiese lei con un forte sospiro, «Posso dirti con certezza che un Sephiroth infastidito è peggio di un treno.»

Zack fece per parlare, ma lei gli puntò un dito sul petto, buia in volto.

«E non osare fare battute a riguardo.»

La porta alla loro destra si aprì e Jadin fece loro segno di entrare prima di richiuderla.

«Vedo che ci siete entrambi, ottimo. Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio stamattina, Rain, e Cloud è passato a parlarmi qualche ora fa.» spiegò Jadin, sistemandosi i capelli e gli occhiali. «Senza offesa ma... siete impazziti? Cosa volete combinare negli archivi top-secret?» domandò.

«Dobbiamo aiutare Rain, ovviamente. Quel fascicolo che le hai mostrato potrebbe essere la premessa di una verità ben più profonda e che la riguarda personalmente.» spiegò Zack.

«Era solo un nome, potrebbe essere una coincidenza.»

«Sai anche tu che non è così, giusto?»

Jadin tacque, così come Rainiel, mentre lui continuò a parlare.

«Rainiel è sempre stata gentile e disponibile con tutti noi. È il momento giusto per ricambiare ogni suo favore.»

La ragazza dai capelli rossi si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso.

«Sei quasi carino quando fai la persona seria.»

«Io sono sempre carino!»

«Ed ecco tornato il nostro Zack!»

Jadin si fermò a pensare per qualche secondo, dopodiché infilò una mano nella tasca del suo camice e ne estrasse una chiave.

«Quella è...?» provò a dire Rain.

«La chiave dell'archivio.» replicò lei, colpevole. «Hojo non deve sapere che l'ho presa io. Conosco quell'uomo... se lo facessimo infuriare potremmo diventare le sue prossime cavie da laboratorio.»

Zack mandò giù un nodo alla gola.

«Ho preso anche la chiave del suo ufficio, è qui.» mostrò loro anche essa, «Ma dovete rimettere tutto a posto una volta trovato ciò che cercate. Avete trenta minuti di tempo, non toccate altro che non siano i fascicoli che vi interessano. Non entrate nel laboratorio, o rischierete di imbattervi in qualche soggetto pericoloso. Intesi?»

«Tutto chiaro.» risposero loro.

«Vi porterò all'ingresso, dopodiché vi aspetterò qua. Buona fortuna, ragazzi...»

E così accadde.

Era già notte fonda quando i due SOLDIER si intrufolarono negli archivi, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Lo scenario davanti a loro era persino inquietante, come si trovassero all'interno di una prigione metallica costruita per nascondere al mondo al di là di quelle pareti i segreti contenuti al suo interno.

Gli scaffali straripavano di fascicoli di ogni tipo, documenti su centinaia di esperimenti diversi, progetti, calcoli, analisi e registri. Alcuni erano organizzati, altri no, altri ancora totalmente abbandonati in angoli bui a prendere polvere.

Rainiel sentiva un peso sul cuore, cosciente che uno di quei fascicoli potesse contenere la verità sulla sua vita, sulla sua nascita. Davvero era stata tutta una menzogna? Davvero proveniva da un laboratorio, e aveva a che fare con quel soggetto chiamato Yoshua?

La mano di Zack sulla sua spalla la confortò, almeno per un attimo.

«Non è un problema tornare indietro.» le ricordò.

Le parole di Sephiroth riecheggiarono nella mente della giovane donna. Doveva distruggere quell'ostacolo.

«No, io... voglio avere una certezza. Voglio sapere se è tutto vero o se mi sono preoccupata per un motivo futile.»

E così continuarono nelle loro ricerche. L'idea migliore e la via più rapida consistevano nel cercare il fascicolo in base all'ordine alfabetico dei titoli.

L'idea iniziale fu di cercare nella sezione "R", ma il nome di Rainiel non apparve mai. Questo non fece che incrementare l'impazienza e il tormento della ragazza, che giunse a pensare persino di aver letto male il fascicolo.

No, non era possibile. Il nome del progetto era proprio Rainiel. Aveva sfogliato quelle pagine almeno trenta volte, sotto lo sguardo di Jadin.

Rainiel. Progetto Rainiel. Oppure...

Sussultò di colpo, facendo cadere un'agenda che rimise subito al suo posto.

«Che succede?» bisbigliò Zack preoccupato, in quanto la vide sfrecciare via verso uno scaffale ben più lontano.

Iniziò a cercare tra i documenti contrassegnati con la lettera "Y", cosa che Zack non comprese. Forse ebbe l'impressione che Rainiel stesse iniziando a perdere la testa.

Questo finché non gli sventolò sotto gli occhi un documento intitolato "Progetto Yoshua".

«...Yoshua?» lesse lui, «E cosa sarebbe?»

«La risposta a tutte le mie domande.»

Iniziarono a leggere il fascicolo, anch'esso costellato da bozzetti di quella strana creatura. Rain si fidava di Zack, motivo per il quale gli spiegò quanto aveva scoperto leggendo quegli appunti la sera precedente. Insieme, poi, si cimentarono in quest'altra ricerca.

_I documenti erano piuttosto chiari: migliaia di anni prima, una creatura aliena era caduta sulla terra. Il suo nome era Yoshua e possedeva tracce di DNA Cetra. Alcuni scienziati erano giunti alla conclusione che Yoshua fosse stato evocato dai Cetra stessi prima della loro estinzione, come se si trattasse di un'ultima speranza. Yoshua aveva mostrato di possedere un forte legame con il pianeta, forse ancora più forte del dono dei Cetra, poiché poteva donare la vita all'ecosistema nel quale si trovava. Il suo imprigionamento era divenuto una barriera che limitava tale potere alla gabbia nella quale era contenuto. Yoshua era dunque, molto probabilmente, una creatura non ostile, ma pur sempre un alieno. Forse, se in seguito al ritrovamento all'interno del vulcano fosse stato lasciato in libertà, avrebbe potuto rappresentare a lungo termine una minaccia per la specie umana, considerata superflua in confronto alla natura e al pianeta.. o almeno così presupponeva la Shinra. Le cavie sottoposte all'infusione delle cellule di Yoshua erano morte o si erano tramutati in mostri. Infine, il professor Hojo aveva dato inizio al Progetto Rainiel, ossia un progetto che avrebbe dato vita a un essere umano generato artificialmente in laboratorio dall'unione del DNA umano alle cellule di Yoshua e rinforzato dall'infusione di energia mako sufficiente a sopportare il carico del potere della creatura aliena. In breve, Hojo aveva cercato di dare vita a un mostro con l'innato potere di controllare la natura attorno a sé per sfruttarla a proprio vantaggio. Voleva creare una macchina da guerra in carne e ossa._

Zack era sconvolto, ma Rainiel sapeva già molte di quelle informazioni, anche se nel fascicolo appena trovato vi erano decisamente più dettagli. Mentre l'amico realizzava il tutto, lei tornò a cercare in mezzo a tutti quegli scaffali un documento che riguardasse il Progetto Rainiel in particolare, ma senza fortuna.

«Abbiamo circa dieci minuti a disposizione... forse dovremmo andar via?» propose Zack.

«Non finché non lo avrò trovato!» quasi urlò lei, con gli occhi lucidi, «Lo hai letto anche tu, no? Il Progetto Rainiel prevedeva la creazione di un essere umano... un mostro dal corpo umano...»

«Ma non abbiamo trovato nessuna informazione nel dettaglio riguardo quel progetto. Forse qui non c'è nulla...»

Quella sua frase fece accendere una lampadina nella testa della ragazza.

«Esatto. Qui... non c'è nulla. Pensaci bene: chi era a capo del progetto?»

«Il... Professor Hojo?»

«Esatto.»

«Oh... uhm... quindi vuoi davvero introdurti nel suo ufficio?»

«Fosse per me m'intrufolerei direttamente nel laboratorio, ma non possiamo rischiare così tanto. La sicurezza sarà massima, mentre l'ufficio contiene solo alcuni fascicoli e noi abbiamo la chiave. Dobbiamo andarci subito.»

Benché l'idea sembrasse tanto precipitosa, non sarebbe stato il giovane soldato dai capelli corvini e i grandi occhi blu a impedire a Rainiel di scoprire di più riguardo le sue origini. Al contrario, la accompagnò fedelmente sino all'ufficio di Hojo, anch'esso un luogo dall'aria angusta.

Entrarono in tutto silenzio e la ricerca durò pochi minuti. Sembrava quasi che il documento riguardo il progetto avesse attirato Rainiel a sé, perché infatti fu proprio lei a trovarlo. Progetto Yoshua R. Il Progetto Rainiel.

«Ci siamo...» esclamò Zack, attendendo che fosse lei ad aprirlo. «Sei... sei davvero pronta, Rain?»

«Per niente.» gli rispose, «Ma non ho altra scelta. È fin troppo importante per me.»

Dunque iniziò a leggere.

Gli appunti erano stati scritti da Hojo in persona. Riguardavano le varie fasi dell'esperimento, anche se non vi erano dettagli a proposito dell'identità della persona che aveva offerto il suo DNA per la generazione dell'essere umano che portava proprio quel nome.

_L'embrione era stato prodotto in laboratorio, attraverso una serie di fasi scientifiche che Rain non comprese bene. In ogni caso non vi era stato l'intervento di nessun genitore, era tutto un processo artificiale. Il feto aveva quindi iniziato a svilupparsi in un liquido chimico dedito alla sua crescita, proprio come se fosse stato il ventre di una madre. Prima ancora che si formasse il bambino, al suo interno erano stati infusi l'energia mako e, pochi giorni dopo, le cellule di Yoshua. Per la prima volta l'esperimento aveva avuto successo: l'embrione riuscì a supportare le cellule e quasi parve nutrirsene. Per meglio dire, le assimilò, portando lo scienziato a sperare che avesse anche acquisito le abilità della creatura aliena. La gestazione era durata, come da programma, ben nove mesi, al termine dei quali, nel mese di agosto, il bambino era stato estratto dal macchinario e definito ufficialmente come una creatura umana. I registri lo identificavano come una femmina, i cui occhi mostravano già i primi sentori di un mutamento dovuto alla mako._

Rain strinse la mano di Zack non appena lesse quelle caratteristiche, che sembravano descriverla alla perfezione.

_Nei primi giorni di vita, la bambina era stata sottoposta a molti altri esperimenti che miravano a testare la sua resistenza fisica e la sua salute. Come immaginato, la piccola superò tutte le fasi della sperimentazione e sopravvisse. Infine, pochi mesi dopo, Hojo scelse di farle incontrare un cosiddetto soggetto S._

«Soggetto S?» domandò il ragazzo.

Rainiel scosse la testa. Non aveva idea di chi o cosa fosse.

_L'idea di Hojo era quella di verificare la compatibilità dei due soggetti prodotti in laboratorio e le cui origini venivano indicate come differenti. A quanto sembrava, i due erano stati generati con un simile proposito ma avevano raggiunto risultati ben diversi._

_Tra gli interessi di Hojo rientrava quello di spingere i due soggetti, creati appositamente di genere opposto, a generare anni più tardi una creatura che incarnasse le caratteristiche migliori di entrambi, ossia un essere umano che riunisse in sé i migliori pregi di entrambi i genitori, divenendo il mostro perfetto._

_L'unione delle loro cellule, però, non era andata a buon fine: esso aveva generato una solida sfera all'apparenza magica ma che, al tocco, si era sgretolata. Il test era stato ripetuto più volte, con lo stesso risultato._

_Infine, la bambina era stata tenuta sotto controllo per una durata di ben due anni. Non aveva però manifestato nessuna caratteristica che potesse ricondurre ai Cetra, né che la rendesse simile al soggetto S. Venne riscontrata solo un'incapacità di degradazione in confronto alle cellule di Yoshua e una prestanza fisica superiore alla media._

_La bambina, che aveva quindi assunto il nome di Rainiel, era stata messa da parte. Ulteriori esperimenti sulla creatura conosciuta come Yoshua furono severamente proibiti._

_Infine, Hojo decise di osservare le capacità della bambina a lungo andare, e di farla crescere liberamente in maniera tale che testasse le sue capacità in un mondo ben più ampio di quel semplice laboratorio. A poco più di due anni di nascita, la bambina fu data in adozione..._

«... a una famiglia della cittadina di Darefall, i Chanstor.»

Rain terminò di leggere senza mostrare più alcuna emozione.

Zack le strappò il fascicolo di mano, incredulo. Lesse di nuovo ad alta voce le stesse, ultime righe. Non v'erano dubbi: quelli erano senz'altro il nome della città natale e della famiglia di Rainiel. O almeno... tutti pensavano che lo fossero.

Rimise a posto il dossier, comprendendo di aver rivelato una verità pericolosa, soprattutto per la sua amica. Poco dopo le si avvicinò e provò a dire qualcosa.

Rain sembrava un fantasma. Era pallida in volto, aveva le labbra dischiuse e gli occhi persi nel vuoto.

«Io...» cercò le parole esatte, «Io non ho mai avuto una famiglia. Discendo solo da una creatura non identificata. Discendo da una creatura aliena.» realizzò, «Sono... un mostro.»

Zack non perse altro tempo. La abbracciò con forza, stringendola a sé.

«Non osare dire una cosa del genere!» le ordinò, «Non sei un mostro! Il professor Hojo lo è! Ti ha fatto delle cose orribili!»

Cose di cui lei non aveva neppure memoria.

Era stata creata per essere perfetta: potente, con un dono sovrannaturale. Quando aveva mostrato i primi sentori di un fallimento, era diventata un semplice mezzo di riproduzione: lei e questo fantomatico soggetto S avrebbero dovuto generare un figlio che incarnasse il potere Cetra, giusto perché Hojo era divertito dall'idea di scoprire cosa sarebbe accaduto in tal caso. Infine, quando le sue cellule non si erano dimostrate compatibili a quelle dell'altro soggetto e quando non aveva realizzato l'ultima speranza dello scienziato, era stata mandata via. Non aveva mai presentato quei poteri che sperava, ecco perché Hojo si limitava a fissarla da lontano, senza mai avvicinarsi troppo a lei. La osservava, forse con ancora un po' di speranza. Ma sapeva di aver fallito con lei, lo aveva scoperto dopo qualche anno dalla sua nascita.

«Voglio andare via di qui.» chiese allora lei, bisbigliando da sopra la spalla dell'amico.

«Ottimo. Andiamocene. Forse venire qua è stato un errore.»

Prima di andare via, Rainiel notò un piccolo quadernino chiuso sulla scrivania di Hojo. Il suo diario. Davvero lo aveva notato per caso?

Avrebbe dovuto leggerlo, forse. Ma non lo fece. Era stanca. Era così stanca di tutto.

Era stanca perché i suoi presentimenti si erano rivelati fondati. I suoi genitori le avevano mentito per tutta una vita. Darefall non era il suo luogo di origine... quello era il sotterraneo del palazzo Shinra, il laboratorio di uno scienziato pazzo che l'aveva condannata a essere la progenie di un mostro.

Se ne andò senza toccarlo. Tutto era tornato al suo posto: fascicoli, chiavi, fogli di ogni tipo. Ma nel cuore di Rainiel qualcosa era cambiato e sarebbe stato difficile sistemarlo.

* * *

**Capitolo 14**

**CUORE D'ORO**

Il periodo seguente alla scoperta delle sue radici fu ben più difficile della scoperta stessa. Rainiel iniziò a mostrarsi sempre di meno in pubblico, usciva solo per questioni importanti e a volte finiva persino per dimenticare i suoi allenamenti con Sephiroth. Non parlava più per telefono con quelli che aveva sempre creduto essere i suoi genitori: non disse loro nulla a proposito di quanto era venuta a sapere, e si limitò a comunicare con loro solo tramite qualche raro messaggio, cosa che ovviamente li fece preoccupare, ma lei si giustificò sempre dicendo di avere molto lavoro a cui badare e poco tempo per utilizzare il suo cellulare.

Trascorreva anche meno tempo con i suoi amici. Cloud, Vaneja, Zack e Jadin erano tremendamente preoccupati per lei, che non si univa più a loro per la colazione o le uscite in città. Anzi, forse non aveva proprio più lasciato il palazzo Shinra.

Si sentiva un mostro. Un mostro senza una casa, senza una famiglia, senza un'origine a cui fare ritorno. Era sola: un puntino luminoso in mezzo a un mare di nebbia.

Quando lasciava la sua residenza per sbrigare gli impegni più importanti, gli altri SOLDIER iniziavano a bisbigliare tra loro, parlando male di lei. La ritenevano una buffona, in poche parole: si era parlato tanto di lei, una SOLDIER così formidabile da essere quasi paragonata a un Sephiroth ai tempi del suo esordio. Ora, invece, la sua carriera era in declino. Non veniva più convocata per le missioni, e ora rischiava anche di essere declassata alla terza classe. Se avesse continuato così, forse sarebbe stata persino espulsa dalla divisione SOLDIER.

Della sua cerchia di amici, solo Zack era al corrente di tutta la verità. Era il suo migliore amico e l'avrebbe mantenuta, per cui lei non temeva che si venisse a sapere in giro delle sue origini. Gli altri cercavano di chiederle cosa le fosse successo, pensando alle peggiore ipotesi: la rottura di un fidanzamento, il presentarsi di una dolce attesa un po' troppo presto nella sua vita, o persino un grave lutto in famiglia. Eppure si sbagliavano, e nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a indovinare davvero il problema. Nessuno riuscì a fare breccia nel muro di pietra che eresse attorno a sé per difendersi. Per difenderli.

Nessuno, eccetto forse una persona.

Un giorno, Rain ricordò per caso di avere un allenamento pomeridiano al simulatore. Si vestì svogliatamente e scelse di presenziarvi per liberarsi un po' la mente da quel tormento che la perseguitava ormai da un mese abbondante. Non sapeva nemmeno se Sephiroth si sarebbe presentato, poiché lei si era assentata agli ultimi addestramenti senza troppe cerimonie. Era vergognoso, lo sapeva, ma la sua mente e il suo corpo non riuscivano più ad agire razionalmente come un tempo.

Trascinandosi i piedi dietro con andatura afflitta, causa di quella tremenda crisi esistenziale che stava affrontando, arrivò alla stanza e oltrepassò l'ingresso. Con grande stupore, si ritrovò Sephiroth davanti: aveva le braccia conserte, gli occhi chiusi e la schiena dritta. Rain sapeva di essere in ritardo di circa quindici minuti, ma lui non aveva alcuna espressione in volto.

Quando riaprì gli occhi color verde acqua, con quelle pupille che ricordavano tanto quelle di un serpente o di un felino, Rain si sentì trafiggere da centinaia di spuntoni ghiacciati.

«Sephiroth...» pronunciò sconvolta.

Da quanto non vedeva la sua faccia? Settimane? E aveva persino smesso di parlargli. Davvero non sperava di rivederlo lì ad attenderla dopo tanto tempo.

Lui sollevò un sopracciglio, senza scomporsi.

«Rainiel. Che sorpresa.»

«Io... non mi aspettavo di vederti qui, sinceramente.» dovette ammettere lei, camminando a testa bassa verso di lui. «Pensavo che non volessi più essere il mio mentore, a causa del mio comportamento.»

Lui sollevò piano la testa, così i due grandi ciuffi argentati che incorniciavano il suo viso si mossero leggeri come il riflesso della luna sull'acqua di un lago.

«E da cosa lo avresti presupposto?»

«Da... da nulla, in realtà. Mi sono assentata, tutti parlano male di me pur sapendo che sono la tua allieva. Che figura ci faresti, ad allenare una persona del genere?»

«Ti rigiro la domanda. Che figura ci farei, se tale persona un giorno dimostrasse di poter raggiungere i miei livelli mostrando a tutti che avevano torto?»

Rainiel voleva davvero sparire in quel momento, diventare così piccola fino a non esistere più.

Si sentiva inutile, una buona a nulla, ma lui credeva ancora in lei e nel suo sogno, anche se lei lo aveva ormai accantonato.

«Non so se ne sono in grado, ormai...»

«Eppure ti sei presentata.» le fece notare lui.

Rainiel non sapeva come rispondere. Sephiroth riusciva sempre ad aggirarla, in combattimento così come nelle loro discussioni. Vinceva su tutti i fronti.

Giusto. Si era presentata perché sperava di rivederlo, sperava che lui credesse ancora nelle sue capacità. Era un desiderio insito nella sua mente di cui ella non era neppure cosciente, ma esisteva davvero.

«Mi hai aspettata... tutti i giorni?»

«Non tutto il pomeriggio, di certo.» Sephiroth le volse le spalle, girandole attorno. «Ma oggi è il mio giorno fortunato, a quanto pare.»

«Ti chiedo davvero scusa. Sono stata alquanto infantile...»

«Non necessito di scuse. Preferisco i fatti alle parole. Vorrei dei miglioramenti da parte tua, ed è proprio nei momenti di difficoltà che si mostra la vera tempra di un soldato.»

La ragazza saltò sull'attenti. Se n'era accorto anche lui, ovviamente.

«Momenti di difficoltà?» gli fece eco.

Sephiroth si fermò al suo fianco. Lei non ebbe nemmeno il coraggio di voltarsi a guardarlo mentre lui la squadrava dall'alto. Ma per quale motivo sembrava sempre una bambina, accanto a lui? La differenza di età tra i due non era poi così vasta... a differenza della statura.

«Ormai è da un mese che non si hanno più buone notizie da te. È chiaro che sia successo qualcosa.»

Rainiel abbassò la testa e ripensò a quanto era accaduto nelle ultime settimane. La sua vita era cambiata per sempre, o meglio, era la sua percezione di essa a essere cambiata. Quasi le dispiaceva che qualcuno come Sephiroth dovesse arrivare a preoccuparsi per lei.

«Sì, ecco... qualcosa di simile.» sospirò.

Sephiroth riprese a camminare ma si bloccò comunque qualche metro più avanti, dandole le spalle. Parve rilassarsi per un momento. Per un attimo, forse uno solo, non fu più il Sephiroth imperturbabile e inespressivo di sempre, quello che sfuggiva alle telecamere dei giornalisti e preferiva badare a se stesso e a nessun altro. Per quell'attimo... tornò a essere quel giovane SOLDIER di un tempo che aveva a cuore i suoi amici. Amici che aveva perso, che lo avevano abbandonato. Amici recentemente dichiarati morti in azione.

«Non sei obbligata a farlo, ma se avessi bisogno di parlarne...»

Non completò la frase. Evidentemente non voleva esporsi troppo. Era così immerso in quella maschera marmorea da dimenticarsi di essere anche lui, in fondo, un umano come tutti gli altri.

Rainiel stessa sentì un tuffo al cuore.

Sephiroth. Il Generale SOLDIER Sephiroth, miglior guerriero di cui la Shinra potesse vantarsi e famosissimo eroe... le stava offrendo un aiuto. Le si strinse il cuore al solo sentire quella proposta.

Se lo sarebbe aspettato, se a chiederle la stessa cosa fossero stati Cloud, Zack, Vaneja o Jadin. Ma di certo non credeva che Sephiroth avrebbe avuto a cuore una come lei.

«È... È un pensiero gentilissimo.» ringraziò allora piano, in un soffio di voce. L'imbarazzo che provò in quel momento non era affatto fastidioso. «Ma non vorrei annoiarti. È solo un problema... di famiglia.»

Sephiroth tornò a osservarla: a differenza della ragazza, il suo sguardo era ancora calmo, la posa rilassata e il viso tutt'altro che rosso, bensì pallido e immacolato come al solito. Il viso di un vero e proprio angelo.

«Genitori?» tirò a indovinare.

«... sì, più o meno.» gli rispose lei.

Sephiroth annuì una singola volta.

«Alquanto importante come tematica. Non che io sia il migliore a cui chiedere... ma vorrei aiutarti a ritrovare un quantomeno valido equilibrio. Senza un po' di pace sarà difficile concentrarsi sugli allenamenti.»

Rainiel non sapeva praticamente nulla di lui, delle sue origini o dei suoi genitori, ma di certo li immaginava come una coppia fiera del figlio che avevano cresciuto. Non aveva detto tutta la verità a Sephiroth e difficilmente lo avrebbe fatto tanto presto, dato il perenne distaccamento che pareva permanere fra loro da tempo, ma rifiutare un aiuto del genere sarebbe stato come dire no a una cascata d'oro e gioielli.

«Davvero... non sarebbe un problema?»

«Se lo fosse, non te lo avrei domandato.»

Alquanto ovvio, ma comunque sorprendente.

Rain non sorrideva da un mese ormai. Non ci era più riuscita a causa di quel sul suo stato d'animo che la faceva sentire vuota e sola. In quell'istante, però, sorridere fu un riflesso istintivo: un'appena accennata curvatura delle labbra, un brevissimo cambio di espressione.

«Se è il generale a proporsi, chi sono io per rifiutare?» esclamò ironica.

Sephiroth arrivò quasi a soffiare una risata a labbra strette, calando appena le lunghe ciglia nere sugli occhi pacati.

«Dubito che però questi siano il momento e il luogo più adatti a una conversazione del genere.» le fece notare. «Conosci l'Ace of Spades?»

«È un bar vicino al palazzo Shinra, se non sbaglio.»

«Tempo fa lo frequentavo con Angeal e Genesis. Il proprietario ci conosceva e teneva lontani giornalisti e fanatici.» raccontò lui brevemente. «Potremmo parlarne lì, con più calma.»

Rainiel iniziò a pensare di star diventando dello stesso colore dei propri capelli. Sul serio aveva appena ricevuto un simile invito?

«Sembra un'ottima idea.» riuscì a balbettare.

Finalmente, uno dei tipici sogghigni del giovane uomo tornò a fare la sua comparsa sul suo volto.

Sembrava così premuroso e attento che a stento Rain riusciva a riconoscerlo. Forse era così che si comportava con i suoi amici, una volta, e una bella conversazione davanti a una tazza di caffè avrebbe potuto fare comodo anche a uno come lui.

Forse entrambi si sentivano soli, diversi, unici.

«Un allenamento in meno non farà la differenza, oramai, quindi penso che potremmo andarci domani pomeriggio.»

La sua suonava come un'affermazione ma era in realtà una richiesta. Rainiel riuscì a capire almeno questo.

«Ehm... sì, volentieri! Solito orario, allora.»

«Purché stavolta tu non mi faccia aspettare per mezz'ora.»

«Cercherò di essere puntuale, promesso!»

Rainiel ebbe l'impressione che quel sogghigno si fosse trasformato in un sorriso vero e proprio per un effimero istante. E lei non poté che ricambiarlo.

Grazie a al cielo Zack non era lì con loro, o chissà quali tremende battute avrebbe fatto.

... Sempre ammesso che non iniziasse ad avere un minimo di ragione.

* * *

**Capitolo 15**

**NON PIÙ SOLA**

Quella sera, Rain tornò a passare un po'di tempo con i suoi amici. Cloud, Zack e Vaneja avevano pensato di mangiare qualcosa tutti insieme in uno dei locali all'interno del palazzo Shinra. Quando Rainiel finì di raccontare agli altri quello che era successo quel pomeriggio, le reazioni furono tra le più disparate.

La migliore fu forse quella di Zack, che sputò l'acqua che stava bevendo e finì quasi per affogarsi. Vaneja lo colpì con il palmo della mano sulla schiena due o tre volte, così che si riprendesse.

Rain si coprì la fronte, pronta ai suoi commenti.

Quando si fu ripreso, l'amico la indicò senza pudore.

«Sul serio Sephiroth ti ha chiesto un appuntamento?!»

«Non è un appuntamento!» Lei scosse le mani, negando tutto. «È solo... una chiacchierata. Tutto qui.»

Zack tossì ancora un po' e infine si stabilizzò.

«Allora, ricapitoliamo... tu ti sei presentata all'addestramento...»

«Sì.»

«E lui era lì ad aspettarti nonostante tutto.»

«Già.»

«Ha visto che eri particolarmente giù di morale...»

«... Immagino di sì?»

«E ti ha chiesto di uscire con lui, domani.»

«Be', più o meno.»

«Questo è un appuntamento!!!»

«Non è un- !» spazientita, Rain pensò che fosse meglio lasciar perdere. Quando Zack si convinceva di qualcosa, era ben difficile fargli cambiare idea. Aveva fatto male a raccontare ai suoi amici quel dettaglio? Nell'ultimo mese era decisamente più insicura del solito e ora sentiva il bisogno di parlare un po' con loro.

«Non per dare ragione a Zack,» s'intromise Vaneja, «Ma credo che quello che è successo sia una vera rarità. Insomma, conosciamo tutti Sephiroth, no? Freddo, distaccato, pragmatico...»

«Io... io penso che sia anche alquanto premuroso, in realtà.» la corresse Rain.

Zack trattenne un piccolo urlo gioioso.

«Vi conoscete già così bene!~» cantilenò, guadagnandosi una sua occhiataccia.

«Quel che intendo dire,» continuò la Turk, «È che sembra che lui tenga a te. Non l'ho mai visto preoccuparsi di nessuno, se non di se stesso.»

«O dei suoi amici...» ricordò ancora Zack, rattristandosi per un momento al ricordo di Angeal ma tornando subito a essere l'euforico ragazzo di sempre.

«Be', fatto sta che sei proprio fortunata, Rainiel.» Cloud sospirò con forza, abbassando la testa. «Sei riuscita ad ingraziarti un pezzo grosso qui alla Shinra. E non uno qualsiasi... proprio il generale di SOLDIER!» sospirò, alquanto invidioso ma non nel senso negativo del termine, «So che non ti sei avvicinata a lui per un tornaconto personale, ma è proprio questo a renderti così fortunata. Sembra che ti capitino le cose giuste al momento giusto!»

Fortunata? Rain non si sentiva affatto fortunata, sapendo di essere stata generata in laboratorio, di non avere una famiglia biologica né delle radici, di aver vissuto nella menzogna per tutta la vita e di essere nata solo per soddisfare le manie di un vecchio scienziato pazzo.

Ma, forse, un po' di fortuna dopo quel triste mese di paranoie la meritava davvero. Se non altro aveva capito che non era così sola come pensava. I suoi amici le volevano bene e Sephiroth aveva ridimensionato quello che era il freddo distacco instauratosi tra loro. La lei stessa di qualche anno prima si sarebbe messa a ridere incredula, se avesse saputo che un giorno lei e il generale sarebbero andati così d'accordo. Quanti potevano dire di essere stati invitati a prendere un caffè con l'idolo della loro infanzia?

«Già. Cloud ha ragione. Ma non temere, piccoletto, riuscirai anche tu a fare carriera.» lo rassicurò Vaneja, dandogli qualche pacca sulla spalla.

«Anche se dubito che Sephiroth ti chiederà un appuntamento come ha fatto con Rain.» tossì Zack.

«Dillo di nuovo e ti faccio ingoiare il tovagliolo.»

«Ora sì che sei di nuovo tu, Rainiel!»

I quattro amici scoppiarono in una lieta risata.

Dopo la cena, poi, Zack ne approfittò per parlare un po' in privato con l'amica, durante il tragitto per tornare al piano delle residenze SOLDIER.

«Allora, cosa hai intenzione di fare? Vuoi raccontargli la verità?» domandò lui mentre entrambi erano in ascensore. Fortunatamente non c'era nessun altro con loro.

«Uhm... ci ho pensato per tutto il pomeriggio. Il che non è un male, dato che mi aiuta a distrarmi un po' dai miei problemi.» rispose lei, «Ma credo proprio che se gli dicessi 'Ehy, Sephiroth caro, sai che sono stata creata in laboratorio dalle cellule di una creatura aliena piombata su Gaia migliaia di anni fa?' finirebbe per credermi una pazza. O magari cercherebbe di uccidermi, dato che gli eroi di solito uccidono i mostri?»

«Oh, e piantala di usare quel termine! Non hai mai fatto nulla di mostruoso in vita tua, Rain. Non importa quale sia il tuo DNA o il motivo della tua nascita. Hojo è un pezzente che vuole giocare a fare il dio, ma perlomeno ha portato in vita una ragazza dal cuore d'oro, una brava amica e un'ottima guerriera.»

«Zack, tu... credi che quel mostro che abbiamo incontrato nei bassifondi sia una delle creature a cui Hojo ha somministrato le cellule di Yoshua?» gli domandò.

Lui rifletté per qualche secondo.

«E se anche fosse? Quella belva non ha nulla a che fare con te, Rain. L'unica cosa che vi accomuna è essere povere vittime di quel megalomane.»

Rain appoggiò una mano ai vetri dell'ascensore: poteva vedere Midgar estendersi per molti altri chilometri, fino a svanire nel buio della notte senza stelle.

«Mi chiedo... se non debba confrontarlo.»

«Ma chi, Hojo?!»

La giovane donna annuì.

«Non se ne parla, è fuori questione! Devi tenerti alla larga da quel pazzoide, intesi? L'ultima cosa che vogliamo è che ti metta di nuovo le mani addosso.»

«Lo so, ma... vorrei così tante risposte...» sospirò, «Ad esempio, perché mi ha mandata via all'età di due anni? Anche se non ho dimostrato di possedere le abilità dei Cetra, le mie capacità fisiche erano superiori alla media. Avrebbe potuto crescermi qui come una SOLDIER sin dall'inizio. E poi... chi era quel soggetto S?» La sua mano scivolò silenziosa lungo il vetro. «Forse è un'altra persona sottoposta ai suoi esperimenti. Mi chiedo dove sia adesso, e se sappia la verità...»

«Le tue intenzioni sono nobili,» si complimentò Zack, «Ma adesso devi pensare a te stessa e a nessun altro. Sono sicuro che, chiunque sia quel soggetto S, adesso stia bene. La scoperta delle tue origini è stata una brutta batosta, e hai bisogno di tempo per riprenderti. Se ti preoccupi degli altri come potrai guarire tu?»

Rainiel voltò le spalle alla città per sorridere all'amico.

«Che poeta.»

Zack si passò una mano fra i folti capelli neri.

«Vero, me la cavo con le parole.»

Lei sospirò e attraversò le porte dell'ascensore quando queste si aprirono.

«Detto francamente, Rain...»

«Mh?»

Zack si fermò per un attimo.

«Conosco piuttosto bene Sephiroth. Siamo stati compagni di missione più e più volte. Scherzi a parte, vorrei che sapessi che penso che lui sia davvero interessato a te.» cambiò quindi argomento, tornando a parlare di quello che molto probabilmente gli ronzava in testa da quando lei gli aveva parlato dell'invito al bar.

«Che intendi?»

«Come dire...? Vedo come si comporta con gli altri suoi sottoposti. Sephiroth non è affatto un tipo affettuoso, preferisce la severità e la disciplina. Non dico che sia un tiranno, ma è raro che si rivolga a qualcuno nella stesso modo in cui si rivolge a te.» le spiegò.

Rainiel si coprì presto i lati del viso con delle ciocche di capelli, cosciente che le sue guance si sarebbero di nuovo infiammate.

«Lo... Lo pensi davvero?»

«Be', non ho mai presenziato a un vostro incontro, ma a giudicare da quello che mi racconti...»

E, ovviamente, Rain tendeva a raccontargli tutto. Anche quello che avrebbe dovuto tenere per sé, come la punizione sorbita un mese prima, quando aveva fallito per la prima volta durante l'addestramento.

In tutta sincerità, non le dispiaceva ricevere quelle attenzioni particolari. Che Sephiroth fosse interessato a lei lo sapeva già, dal momento che le aveva chiesto di diventare la sua allieva. Il dubbio era... in quale senso lei gli interessava?

Forse si stava montando la testa prima del previsto, forse aveva interpretato male una semplice cortesia che il suo mentore le aveva voluto rivolgere. Magari non gli stava nemmeno così simpatica... aveva visto benissimo quanto fosse arrabbiato, in fondo, quando lei lo aveva deluso.

Il sorriso di Zack spazzò via quei dubbi.

«La pioggia precede l'arcobaleno, giusto?» insinuò infatti lui.

Rainiel si lasciò sfuggire una risata. La seconda di quella serata.

«Sei proprio un pessimo poeta!» lo prese in giro prima di riprendere a camminare.

Sì, le cose sembravano star tornando al loro posto.

* * *

**Capitolo 16**

**SECONDA OCCASIONE**

Proprio come programmato, l'incontro dei due SOLDIER si tenne il giorno seguente nel pomeriggio.

Rainiel non aveva affatto incontrato Sephiroth nella mattinata, così aveva pranzato al volo qualche ora prima, si era data una sistemata e subito dopo aveva lasciato il palazzo Shinra per raggiungere l'Ace of Spades, o Asso di Picche, ossia il bar in cui si sarebbero dovuti incontrare.

Il luogo non era molto lontano da lì, motivo per il quale ne approfittò per fare una piacevole passeggiata anziché usare i mezzi pubblici. In realtà le servì molto per rassicurarsi, essendo molto nervosa: era la prima volta che incontrava il suo mentore al di fuori del grattacielo della Shinra, in maniera molto informale. Come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi? E cosa le avrebbe detto lui?

Arrivata a destinazione, si presentò a un uomo sulla porta che faceva parte del personale e lui dimostrò di conoscerla o, per meglio dire, di averla in lista tra le prenotazioni. Doveva essere un bar piuttosto importante, quindi...

All'interno l'atmosfera era piuttosto tranquilla, quasi rustica. L'Ace of Spades stonava con il mondo moderno di Midgar, ma riusciva comunque a ritagliarsi una fetta di dignitosa unicità divenendo un piccolo rifugio tranquillo in una grande landa rumorosa.

Come previsto, Sephiroth era già arrivato. Rain non lo aveva mai visto così rilassato e semplice nell'atteggiamento: come un qualunque altro giovane della sua età avrebbe fatto, stava osservando fuori dalla finestra con fare pensoso, il viso adagiato a una mano, in attesa.

Gli si avvicinò schiarendosi la voce, raggiungendolo al piccolo tavolo posto su un palchetto rialzato che dava giusto sulla vetrina di una strada secondaria. Salutò con calma, sollevando una mano e attendendo una sua risposta.

«Benvenuta.» replicò lui come sempre in maniera pacata, rivolgendole uno sguardo rapido. «Hai fatto presto, devo dartene atto.»

Le indicò la piccola panca dinnanzi a lui con un gesto fluido della mano e lei prese comodamente posto, pur mantenendo una postura alquanto rigida.

«È... un bel posto, sarò sincera.» si complimentò poi lei per la scelta.

«Lo è.» Sephiroth tornò a osservare la strada oltre il vetro. «Ho pensato che ti servisse allontanarti un po' dalla sede Shinra, stando a quanto mi hai detto ieri. Questo luogo è molto tranquillo e di certo si respira meglio che lì dentro.» 

Rainiel mostrò un sorrisetto e con voce un po' nervosa si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo commento.

«Premuroso da parte tua...»

Sephiroth la osservò con aria quasi confusa. Certo non si poteva dire che fosse avvezzo a complimenti simili, motivo per il quale finì anche per distanziare mano e gote.

L'ansia aggredì brutalmente la ragazza, che prese a gesticolare per spiegarsi meglio.

«Cioè... quel che volevo dire è... insomma... intendevo che...»

A salvarla, per così dire, dall'imbarazzo, ci pensò il puntuale dipendente che si avvicinò al tavolo per raccogliere le loro ordinazioni.

«Un macché caffiato... c- cioè...! Volevo dire un caffè macchiato, per favore!»

Rainiel voleva davvero sparire in quel momento.

«Per me un tè caldo, grazie.» replicò l'uomo davanti a lei. Quando poi il cameriere se ne andò, Rain poté dire di aver visto Sephiroth sogghignare. «Sembri nervosa, Rainiel. Non ti senti a tuo agio?» le chiese dunque.

Ella tentò di riprendere fiato e darsi un contegno. Non stava certo facendo una bella figura...

«Sto bene, non preoccuparti... è che non esco da un po'...»

La verità era che era proprio lui a metterla in soggezione. Era così determinata nell'apparire in un certo modo ai suoi occhi che in realtà stava ottenendo l'effetto opposto.

«Se si tratta della discussione,» riprese a dire lui, «ti ripeto che non sei obbligata a rendermi partecipe. Ho solo pensato che ti servisse un po' di relax prima di riprendere gli addestramenti, e vorrei aiutarti per evitare che il tuo potenziale venga sprecato.»

Rainiel sollevò di nuovo la fronte, ascoltandolo mentre lui già la osservava.

«Ma se vorrai parlarmene, vedrò di aiutarti a risolvere il problema in una maniera vagamente più diretta. So che qualcosa ti turba.»

Rain non sapeva davvero cosa fare. Dirgli la completa verità sarebbe stato eccessivo e alquanto strano, ma forse poteva accennare a qualcosa.

«Non hai tutti i torti... in effetti c'è qualcosa...»

La testa del mentore si piegò appena.

«Se la memoria non mi inganna, avevi accennato a un problema familiare?»

Rainiel sospirò a fondo.

«Esatto. Diciamo che costituisce gran parte dell'intero problema.» si passò una mano fra i capelli, alquanto indecisa ma comunque volenterosa di dargli una spiegazione. «Ecco, se posso chiedere... tu come reagiresti nello scoprire che la verità sulle tue origini è una menzogna?» Abbassò lentamente gli occhi, intristita, «Insomma... se scoprissi che i tuoi genitori... non sono chi tu pensavi che fossero...»

Lo chiese a lui perché lo aveva sempre considerato un esempio da seguire. A volte, anche anni addietro, nei momenti di difficoltà si fermava a domandarsi: "Cosa farebbe Sephiroth in questo caso?"

Seguiva sempre le sue imprese in TV e cercava di trarne spunto, agendo come secondo lei lui avrebbe fatto. A volte tornava a casa piena di lividi o con la febbre, ma di certo con un problema in meno a cui pensare.

Tuttavia, non era una domanda semplice. Sephiroth parve addirittura esitare... qualcosa di raro e curioso al contempo. Che quel quesito l'avesse scosso tanto?

«Io... credo che farei il possibile per scavare più a fondo nella verità. Cercherei di trovare delle prove, di informarmi, e di trarre delle conclusioni quanto più giuste possibile.» disse concentrato, fermandosi solo quando le loro ordinazioni arrivarono al tavolo, calde e fumanti. Una volta che si fu allontanato il cameriere, riprese a parlare. «In tutta sincerità credo di aver sottovalutato la tua condizione, Rainiel. Non avevo idea che ti fosse capitata una cosa simile e tengo a esprimerti il mio dispiacere. Anche se in minima parte, comprendo il tuo dolore.»

Certo, Sephiroth aveva creduto che il problema si limitasse alla semplice scoperta di essere stata adottata da una famiglia che si credeva la propria anche a livello biologico con una seguente mancanza di fiducia dovuta al mantenimento del segreto, eppure la sua ultima frase attirò molto la sua allieva.

«In minima parte?» ripeté, valutando la situazione. Cosa poteva essergli accaduto? Lei non conosceva la sua famiglia, i telegiornali non l'avevano mai menzionata e ben poco di sapeva della vita privata del grande eroe Sephiroth. Rain continuava a credere i suoi genitori una docile coppietta fiera del frutto del loro amore e dei suoi successi ma, a quanto parve, si sbagliava su tutta la scala. «Non sapevo che vi fossero problemi anche tra i tuoi genitori, chiedo scusa...»

Il sorriso di Sephiroth si fece più amaro, la tristezza velata nei suoi occhi un po'più evidente.

«Non potrebbero essercene comunque. Io non ho genitori.» le spiegò, tutto d'un fiato.

Rainiel si sentì così in colpa che spalancò la bocca e impallidì all'improvviso.

«Accidenti, mi dispiace! Io sono qui a lamentarmi e tu mi stai aiutando nonostante tutto.» sospirò con forza, prima di tornare a osservarlo. «Loro... che tipo di persone erano? Immagino ti abbiano voluto molto bene.»

«Non ne ho idea. Non li ho mai conosciuti.» Il SOLDIER sollevò distrattamente le spalle, senza mai scomporsi. «Mia madre si chiamava Jenova. Morì poco dopo avermi dato alla luce. Mio padre, invece...»

Per un momento le palpebre del giovane uomo si distanziarono, lui smise di parlare e poco dopo si lasciò andare a una risata amareggiata, la prima che Rain gli avesse mai sentito fare.

«... lasciamo perdere, non so neanche perché te ne sto parlando. Siamo qui per te, dopotutto.»

Rain era rimasta alquanto colpita da quel suo cambiamento repentino. Il suo carattere indecifrabile continuava a sorprenderla e, soprattutto, qualcosa nelle sue parole le era suonato familiare. Ma cosa di preciso? Aveva come l'impressione di aver già sentito qualcuna delle sue parole altrove.

I due bevvero un sorso delle rispettive bevande, che intanto si erano leggermente freddate.

«Allora, come lo hai scoperto?» domandò Sephiroth tornando a riferirsi alla condizione dell'allieva.

«È complicato. Diciamo solo che non sono stati di certo loro a dirmelo.»

«E adesso sanno che sei a conoscenza della verità?»

Rain strinse più forte il manico della tazza di caffè.

«... No.»

«Allora forse dovresti chiedere loro il motivo di questo segreto. Potrebbero aiutarti a saperne di più sul tuo passato.» consigliò lui, «Abitano a Darefall, giusto? Potresti prenderti un paio di giorni liberi per visitarli.»

«Certo, sarebbe meglio che parlargliene per telefono... anche se ho paura di quel che potrebbe succedere.» Rain si portò una mano ai capelli e iniziò a rigirarsi una ciocca tra le dita. «Ultimamente, più cose scopro sul mio passato e più mi sento... un mostro.»

«Se continui a scappare dai tuoi problemi solo perché ti fanno paura, non li risolverai mai.»

Prima che la ragazza potesse replicare, un suono attirò l'attenzione di entrambi. Era la vibrazione di un telefono, più precisamente quello di Sephiroth, che si udì dalla tasca del suo lungo cappotto.

L'uomo non parve lieto di essere stato interrotto, ma controllò comunque chi fosse e socchiuse gli occhi.

«Una chiamata di lavoro. Chiedo scusa ma devo rispondere.» avvisò.

Rain annuì e lo osservò portarsi il telefono all'orecchio.

«Sono Sephiroth. Chi parla?»

Tacque per qualche secondo, dando poche informazioni sui suoi recenti incarichi. A quanto pare la Shinra voleva affidargli un'altra missione. A un tratto aggrottò la fronte, sguardo perso oltre la vetrina del locale.

«... una creatura simile a quella affrontata nei bassifondi del settore 5?»

Rainiel tese le orecchie come un gatto incuriosito. A quanto pareva, la faccenda era molto interessante e vantava una certa importanza.

«Certo. Sarà fatto. Avviserò io il SOLDIER di prima classe Zack Fair. Per quando è prevista la partenza?»

La ragazza appoggiò il dorso allo schienale della panca, comprendendo che sarebbe rimasta da sola per un bel po'.

«D'accordo. Solo un'ultima cosa...»

Gli occhi di Sephiroth incrociarono quelli di lei, determinati.

«... parteciperà anche la SOLDIER di seconda classe Rainiel Chanstor. Attualmente mi occupo del suo addestramento, per cui è necessario che mi segua durante la missione.»

Rainiel tremò. Aveva davvero appena garantito per lei? Talmente assurdo che quasi non ci credeva... dopo circa un mese di delusioni e pettegolezzi sul suo cattivo comportamento, ora stava per partire per una nuova missione che riguardava una belva simile all'R-12 che Sephiroth aveva ucciso tempo prima.

Quando la chiamata terminò, il generale di SOLDIER tornò a rivolgersi a lei con fredda calma.

«Adesso hai una seconda occasione, Rainiel.»

Lei mandò giù un nodo alla gola.

«La missione consiste nel trovare un mostro uguale a quello che hai affrontato un mese fa. Dopodiché raccoglieremo un campione del suo DNA e lo porteremo alla Shinra. Potrebbe essere la possibilità che cercavi per tornare a essere la persona di prima.»

Rain sospirò con forza e alzò la testa, guardando assorta il soffitto.

«Non è così facile. Non ricordo nemmeno chi ero prima di tutto questo.»

«Allora non importa.» riprese lui, indicandola, «Non devi necessariamente essere ciò che il tuo passato ti impone. Chi sei realmente lo devi decidere tu, plasmando il tuo futuro.»

Quella frase ebbe un forte impatto su di lei. Fu così potente e importante che, in un certo senso, sapeva che sarebbe diventata il suo motto prima o poi.

«Allora immagino di non poter proprio rifiutare...» si riprese d'animo, appoggiando definitivamente la tazzina vuota sul tavolo.

«Sarà meglio di no, perché la creatura che stiamo cercando...» Sephiroth aprì di nuovo il telefono, mostrandole una mappa digitale che gli era appena stata inviata come informazione per il contratto. Un puntino rosso indicava una zona decisamente non sconosciuta. «... è stata avvistata nei pressi di Darefall.»

La ragazza SOLDIER percepì il proprio cuore saltare un battito: in quel preciso istante comprese che quello sarebbe stato un ritorno alle sue false origini.


End file.
